Provocación mutua - Rizzles (2014)
by SASHANGIE
Summary: [Fic finalizado] Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles dejaron su relación sentimental hace tres meses -después de dos años juntas- pero siguen teniendo buena relación de amistad. ¿Podrán aguantar las ganas de besarse, tocarse y tener sexo después de tantas provocaciones mutuas a lo largo del día dentro y fuera del trabajo? (Clasificado M18 por escenas de sexo y vocabulario soez) FIC Rizzles.
1. Provocaciones tentadoras

**Sinopsis:**

**Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles dejaron su relación sentimental hace tres meses -**_**después de dos años juntas**_**- pero siguen teniendo buena relación de amistad. ¿Podrán aguantar las ganas de besarse, tocarse y tener sexo después de tantas provocaciones mutuas a lo largo del día dentro y fuera del trabajo? (Fic Rizzles +18) **

No soy creadora ni dueña de ninguno de los** personajes** que aparecerán a lo largo de este fic, sí lo soy de las **historias** que leeréis a continuación. _El fic está considerado "__**M**__" por su contenido de escenas sexuales. También por su vocabulario soez en algunos capítulos_.

**Datos de interés, NO son spoilers:**

**»**Aparte de ser pareja, trabajaban en el mismo lugar y tantas horas juntas fueron el único motivo del fin como pareja ente la médico forense y la detective. Rizzles se conocieron en el trabajo hace cinco años.

**»**Subiré dos capítulos por semana y si tengo bastante material escrito adelantado, subiré algún capítulo más entre semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 01 <strong>

"**Provocaciones tentadoras"**

— ¿Recuerdas que ya no somos pareja? —bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Jane se mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Lo recuerdas tú Maura? —estaban a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia.

—Sí —se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Entonces no juegues...

—Eres tú la que te muerdes el labio frente a mí —pegó aún más su cara a la de ella, sus labios casi podían rozarse al hablar.

—Y tú la que muy cerca de mi juegas con tu lengua.

—Eso es porque no puedo hacerlo con la tuya... —susurró a la altura de su oreja.

—Detente —pidió con dificultad mientras su respiración se descontrolaba. Olía su perfume, desde que la conoció había pasado a ser su preferido.

—El ritmo de tu respiración indica lo contrario a tus palabras... —sonrió divertida. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada— Solías hacer lo mismo cuando estábamos a solas en la intimidad y no podías más... Decías cosas como: "_No lo hagas ahora, no te detengas ahora Maura…"_ —en esta ocasión fue ella quien se mordió el labio, deseaba besarla al recordar aquellos momentos.

—Cállate… —Sus labios en silencio pedían juntarse. Jane hizo una breve pausa para recobrar el aliento y acto seguido continuar— Además, el ritmo de mi respiración es el correcto —intentó sonar lo más creíble. En esta ocasión el sonido de su teléfono la salvaba, una llamada reclamaba de sus servicios—. Detective Rizzoli —Contestó y aprovechó para separarse un poco más. Al colgar la miró—. Tengo un caso, luego vuelvo por los resultados.

—Vale, yo tengo que seguir aquí. ¿Almorzamos juntas? —Preguntó sin más, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>—Maura ¿por qué no has venido a la cafetería? —Se adelantó hasta la forense quien estaba esperando frente a las puertas del ascensor— Te estaba esperando para comer, habíamos quedado.<p>

—Sí he ido —Ni si quiera la miraba. Pulsaba seguidamente el botón del ascensor, deseaba que las puertas se abriesen de golpe y perder de vista a la detective.

— ¿Qué? Yo he estado ahí todo el tiempo, no te he visto.

—Sera porque el detective Grey te tenía bastante entretenida... —Por escasos segundos giró la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada. Volvió a mirar al frente.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Preguntó extrañada. No obtuvo respuesta y decidió no insistir— Toma —Le ofreció una bolsa que contenía la comida en un recipiente de plástico—. Al ver que tardabas, y finalmente no llegabas, pedí tu comida para llevar.

—No tengo hambre pero gracias —Estaba molesta pero ante todo era educada. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón para bajar a la otra planta pero se vio obligada a romper el silencio—. No Jane —Puso una mano a la altura de su estómago impidiéndole el paso y obligándola a retroceder—. Vete en el otro ascensor, tengo prisa —volvió a pulsar el botón dejando de mirarla.

— ¿Perdón? —frunció el ceño ante aquel comportamiento. Decidió entrar a pesar del desacuerdo de la forense. Se colocó a su derecha y la miró— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada —Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. No llevaban ni cinco segundos dentro y a Maura se le hacía eterna la espera para poder salir.

— ¿Y por qué te comportas así conmigo? No has ido a comer y por tu tono de voz, acompañado de esas caras, me dejas claro que algo pasa —Suspiró con frustración ante su comportamiento, su ex novia seguía sin mediar palabra—. Te estoy hablando Maura —finalmente obtuvo una mirada un tanto seria.

—Quedamos para almorzar pero en ningún momento nombramos que iba a estar presente "_don perfecto el detective Grey_"

— ¿Todo esto es por Grey?

—Te veías muy a gusto charlando _de a saber qué_ con él.

—Vamos... ¿en serio? —Sonrió ante los celos de la encantadora rubia— Llegué a la cafetería, no estabas y pedí algo de tomar para hacer tiempo. Grey estaba solo y me invitó a sentarme a su lado mientras mi "_acompañante de almuerzo_" llegaba. Eso es todo —Maura volvió a retirar la mirada cuando Jane terminó de hablar.

—Me da igual, ahora tengo que trabajar —Había metido la pata, las apariencias engañan y esta vez los celos que sintió al verla con aquel detective la impulsaron a molestarse y darle plantón sin motivo alguno.

—Bien, pero antes tienes que almorzar algo —volvió a ofrecerle la bolsa donde llevaba su comida. Se preocupaba por ella—. Todavía te quedan diez minutos libres para comer.

— ¿Comer? —La miró alzando una ceja y señaló a la bolsa— ¿Son las sobras o el segundo plato...? —Ambas sabían que en este preciso momento no se refería a la comida. La fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a salir pero Jane la detuvo.

—No hemos terminado doctora... —Agarrándola del brazo pulsó el botón para que las puertas se cerrasen con ambas dentro. A continuación pulsó otro botón, el que detenía el ascensor. Había entendido a la perfección la ironía de su último comentario— ¿De verdad te has molestado? solo esperaba por ti hablando con él. Sabes perfectamente que tú eres siempre mi primer plato —Esas palabras habían _golpeado_ para bien el corazón de Maura, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo a un lado en estos momentos.

—Voy a darle al botón para reanudar el ascensor, por tu bien será mejor que no se haya quedado bloqueado —Llevó su dedo hasta uno de los botones pero la morena se lo impidió. Jane agarró su mano para acto seguido pegarla contra su cuerpo y acorralarla contra la pared. Consiguió lo que buscaba, quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca y de su cuerpo.

— ¿Entiendes que estas molesta conmigo sin motivos? —sin dejar de acorralarla le rodeó la cintura con una mano.

—Por favor, sepárate un poco —clavó su mirada en los labios de Jane, si la miraba a los ojos estaba perdida.

— ¿Por qué no me miras? mis ojos están más arriba —sonrió divertida.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —logró decir con dificultad después de levantar la mirada. No quería parecer débil pero eso le costaba el doble de trabajo al sentir la respiración de ella contra su rostro—. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de separarte? —Insistió intentando ser dura pero de poco le sirvió. Su mirada volvió a caer hasta sus labios pero esta vez para besarla. Puso una mano en la nunca de ella para atraer su boca un poco más contra sí y volver a besarla sin control.

Jane no dudó en corresponderla de igual forma, no era el primer beso que se daban después de ser ex pareja. El buen momento duró poco más de siete segundos viéndose obligadas a separarse de golpe después de que las luces del ascensor se apagaran quedando a oscuras por escasos segundos. Finalmente la luz de emergencia se encendió.

—No puede ser... — Pulsó el botón para reanudar el ascensor pero no logró nada— ¡Se ha bloqueado Maura!

—Estas bromeando, ¿¡verdad!? —Se detuvo frente al panel de botones y después de pulsar varios la miró. Las miradas no matan y esa era la única razón por la cual Jane seguía viva— ¿¡Por qué has tenido que pulsar el botón!?

— ¡No sabía que pudiese bloquearse! —Pulsó varias veces más el botón de la alarma, botón que las pondría en contacto con el técnico de la comisaria— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Tú has pulsado, entonces no te quejes! —se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el técnico respondiese.

—No me quejo. Solo que ahora va a caerme una bronca por llegar tarde, pero habrá valido la pena después de ese beso —sonrió contenta y un tanto burlona.

— ¿¡En serio tienes valentía para bromear en estos momentos!? —Le golpeó con la mano en el brazo pero no muy fuerte— ¡No vuelves a subirte conmigo en un ascensor!

—No estaba bromeando —le guiñó el ojo aguantando la risa. Maura le iba a contestar pero el técnico se puso en contacto tras el altavoz. _Otra vez salvada_ **«Pensó Jane».**

—Sí, se ha bloqueado el de la izquierda —informó Maura.

— ¿Unos quince minutos? Bien, gracias señor —miró a Maura—. ¿Puedes avisar a Korsak? no he tengo aquí mi teléfono.

— ¿¡Y crees que yo sí!? Quiero matarte —Resopló—. En menos de cinco minutos tengo una reunión con los nuevos del laboratorio, soy su superior y ya llego tarde... ¿Crees que eso es dar buen ejemplo? —daba pequeños pasos por el ascensor.

—El sexo te relaja —Espetó—, y ya has escuchado al técnico, al menos quince minutos pasaremos entre estas cuatro paredes, tú y yo, solas... —se volvió a morder el labio para aguantando la risa— Tú ya me entiendes.

— ¡Jane...Jane! —advirtió en un tono serio.

—De acuerdo, ahora solo bromeaba. No volveré a pulsar ese botón, pero ahora en serio... ¿te ha quedado claro el tema que nos ha traído hasta aquí?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces no vuelvas a pensar cosas que no son. Las apariencias engañan y a pesar de que me debes una disculpa por sacar conclusiones que no eran, no necesito que te disculpes por dejarme plantada —Maura simplemente se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada otra vez.

Minutos más tarde llegó el técnico, tardó un rato pero consiguió abrir las puertas y liberarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>La noche de ese mismo día, en casa de Maura.<strong>

—Míralo por el lado bueno, ya tenemos otra anécdota que recordar en el futuro.

—Reconozco que ahora si tiene gracia pero al mediodía podrías haber muerto. A partir de ahora voy a evitar montarme contigo en un ascensor. —Ambas sonrieron. El teléfono sonó y Maura se levantó para atenderlo—. Perdona, solo será un minuto —Fue hasta la isla de la cocina, sobre la encimera se encontraba el teléfono. Atenido la llamada.

—Adelante —Ojeó la revista que había encima frente a la mesa del sofá. No quería ser cotilla mientras Maura hablaba por teléfono así que se distrajo leyendo.

—De acuerdo Robin, no te preocupes si llegas más tarde. Estaré en casa toda la noche —Al finalizar la llamada, Maura dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellas y volvió a colocarse de forma cómoda en el sofá—. Ya está —Dibujó una sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó—. ¿Qué sucede? —Arrugó el entrecejo estando confundida después de ver el rostro de ella.

—Nada —Sonrió aparentando normalidad. Apoyó ambas manos en el sofá para levantarse—. Gracias por la cerveza y la pizza, me sentaron muy bien. Es hora de irme.

Robin era el ex de Maura y por eso a la detective le entró prisa por marcharse. No quería toparse con él y tener que fingir simpatía.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó un tanto perpleja— ¿De verdad vas a irte por eso Jane?

— ¿Qué sentido tiene que me quede Maura? —preguntó después de ponerse de pie.

—Estamos hablando y pasando un momento agradable, ¿te parece un motivo con algún sentido? Porque para mí sí —Se creó un silenció siendo el protagonista absoluto.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —Luchó con todas su fuerzas para no molestarse con Maura porque en realmente ella no le había hecho nada malo.

—Escucha, Robin va a venir porque… —Intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida.

—No es necesario, sabes que no quiero hablar de esto —Cogió el móvil y las llaves que aguardaban sobre la mesa frente al sofá. Ahora no podía pensar con tranquilidad y por eso quería marcharse lo antes posible.

—Jane, por favor... —Sentada le impidió el paso. Le pidió una vez más que se quedase. Agarró delicadamente su mano y la miró a los ojos. No quería que fuese. Sabía que Robin no era de su agrado pero todavía quedaban al menos dos horas para que él llegase a casa.

—Te quiero, mañana nos vemos —se inclinó hacia adelante dándole un beso en la cabeza. Caminó hacia la salida.

—Yo también te quiero. Hasta mañana... —Con frustración aceptó su elección. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al mismo tiempo que negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con su decisión pero tenía que respetarla.

Jane estaba dividida en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba. Por una parte le sentó muy mal escuchar como Maura hablaba con su ex pareja –y enterarse de que iban a verse en un rato– pero por otra parte sabía que no podía enfadarse con ella por el simple hecho de que ambas ya no eran novias. Maura lamentó aquella llamada telefónica porque llegaba en un momento inoportuno. Más tarde se vería con su ex pero no para lo quizás Jane pudo haberse imaginado. Robin vendría a quedarse unos días en casa de la forense por motivos de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente. <strong>Jane llegó a la comisaria, todavía le quedaban unos minutos libres para que su horario comenzara pero decidió ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible. Necesitaba despejarse.

Con dos cafés en la mano y después de buscar a Jane en la planta de la comisaria, Maura regresó a la morgue. Con un poco de suerte la encontraría allí. Parecía estar de enhorabuena -o eso pensó la forense- al entrar en la morgue y ver que Jane la esperaba. Se encontraba de pie y de espalda a la puerta, observaba a uno de los cadáveres.

—Buenos días Jane, ¿cómo estás? —Sabía que probablemente podía no estar de buen humor después de lo que sucedió anoche en su casa así que prefirió depositar el café sobre una mesa— Esto es para ti, todavía está caliente.

—Buenos días —Dijo cortantemente—. No me apetece pero gracias —Levantó la mirada cuando Maura se puso frente a ella. El cadáver al que anteriormente observaba era lo único que las separaba—. Korsak me dijo que los resultados de la víctima `_L92_´ ya estaban listos. Vine a por ellos —Su tonó de voz no resultó enfadado pero sí serio. Ayer se marchó de su casa sin estar enfadada con Maura pero la situación esta mañana era otra bien distinta. En realidad estaba enfada consigo misma.

—Sí, ya están listos, pero... ¿vamos a mi despacho y hablamos? Tengo una explicación —Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Jane no estaba especialmente simpática está mañana. Quiso explicarle la conversación de Robin.

—Creo recordar que anoche te dije que no quería escucharlo —Informó para acto seguido cambiar radicalmente el tema de conversación—. ¿Puedes facilitarme los resultados de las autopsias?, los necesito.

—Por favor Jane, sólo será un minuto, vamos a mi despacho —Insistió.

—Te he dicho que no. Estamos en el trabajo, ¿cierto? Pues hablemos de trabajo. ¿Puedo llevarme los resultados ya?

—Robin sólo es un ex novio que se va a quedar una semana en mi casa —Explicó finalmente.

Jane recibió ese `_golpe_´ como buenamente pudo. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle el motivo por el cual lo acogía en su casa pero no podía –o no estaba preparada para escucharlo– así que intentó terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

—Maura, tú y yo ya no somos pareja. No tienes que darme explicaciones de a quien metes o no en tu casa...o en tu cama. —Se dispuso a salir pero Maura se lo impidió agarrándola delicadamente del brazo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad y no, no tengo intención de meterlo en mi cama —Le acariciaba tiernamente el ante brazo por el que le sujetaba.

Jane guardó silencio unos segundos. Aún que quisiera, no podía evitar seguir teniendo sentimientos por la que hasta hace unos meses era su pareja. En estos momentos prefería hacerse la dura o al menos intentarlo. Actuaba así cuando estaba molesta.

—Cuando quieras hablar de trabajo sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Jane... —Suspiró resignándose después de ver como se iba de la morgue.

Ella también sentía cosas muy especiales por Jane y en ningún momento quiso molestarla con decisiones como las de meter a su ex pareja en casa. Realmente Maura no sentía nada hacia él, sólo iba a hospedar por unos días en casa al que hace mucho tiempo fue su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras, en la planta de la comisaria…<strong>

—Ey Jane —Se detuvo frente a su escritorio de trabajo—. Esta noche viene la tía Martina a cenar a casa. Sabes el cariño que tiene por Maura...

—No, ni hablar —Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza y se limitó a continuar escribiendo en los informes de un caso.

— ¡Pero Jane! ¿Se puede saber por qué no? —Suspiró perdiendo la paciencia— ¿¡Quieres dejar de negar con la cabeza e ir a preguntarle si le apetece venir!?

—No —Frunció el ceño—, ¿y de verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación? Maura es y tiene su vida independiente a la mía. Va siendo hora de que tú y el resto lo entendáis ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —Espetó sin más—, No es la primera vez que Maura viene a comer en familia con nosotros después de que os hayáis _separado_. Además, ella también le tiene afecto a Martina, ¿por qué no la invitas?

—_Ma_, ¿escuchas cuando te hablo? ¿Qué parte de: "_Maura es independiente a mí_", no has entendido?

— ¿Todo esto es porque su ex está de vuelta? —Jane frunció el ceño preguntándose en silencio por que _todo el mundo _sabía de aquella información— Vamos, no puedes estar enfadad por el hecho de que él viva unos días en su casa. Sabes perfectamente que no se quieren, además, Maura solo es una buena mujer que brinda ayuda a los demás.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Intervino para no tener que escucharla más— Quieres invitar a Maura, ¿no? Pues hazlo, pero hazlo tú y no me metas a mí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te molesta si la invito y acepta? ¿No estarás incómoda ni molesta ni...? —es interrumpida.

—No, no estaré molesta, ni enfadada ni nada, pero por favor, deja de hablar. Tengo mucho trabajo —Señaló a las más de cuatro carpetas de informes que tenía que rellenar.

—De acuerdo cariño. _Byeee _cariño —En realidad había ido a buscarla para saber en qué grado de enfado se encontraba con Maura porque Ángela ya la había invitado antes de decírselo a Jane y quería asegurarse de que no tendría que soportar un sermón de su hija cuando esta noche se encontrase a Maura en la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasaban diez minutos de las cuatro de la tarde.<strong> Hora en la que, por hoy, finalizaba la jornada de trabajo para Jane. Recogió sus cosas y montó en el ascensor.

— ¿Maura? —Después de dar varios golpes suaves a la puerta abierta del despacho, Jane se inclinó apoyada en la pared para asomar la cabeza hacia dentro y buscarla con la mirada—, solo quiero que sepas que no me molesta que vayas.

— ¿Perdón?— dijo un tanto confusa. No entendía a qué se refería Jane.

—Me estaba refiriendo a la cena —Se enderechó y dio varios pasos entrando en su despacho—. Me consta el afecto mutuo que os tenéis tú y mi tía Martina, por eso quería decirte que sigue en pie la invitación de mi madre para ir a la cena.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te molesta que vaya? —Preguntó con bastante sorpresa. Se puso de pie frente a ella para estar medianamente a su altura.

—Te apetece ir y además te llevas perfectamente con todos los que estarán en la cena. No veo el por qué no debes acudir.

—Pero es tu familia, después de todo entendería que no quisieras que yo acuda —Las dos sabían que "_después de todo_" significaba el _tema Robin_.

—También es tu familia porque créeme que te los has ganado desde hace muchos años —Dibujó media sonrisa—. Si tú quieres espero verte esta noche porque a todos —recalcó las palabras"_a todos_"— nos apetece que estés presente.

—De acuerdo, entonces allí estaré —Sonrió aliviada.

Por fin las cosas entre ambas parecían estar en calma. No indagaron en el _tema Robin_ porque ninguna quiso arriesgarse a hacerlo y arruinarlo todo.


	2. Jugando con fuego

**Capítulo: 02**

"_Jugando con fuego"_

Aquella misma noche…

— ¡Frankie! ¿¡Quieres parar!? —Preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! Ha sido Jane quien empezó —Se encontraba, junto a Jane, poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tienes cinco años? "_Ha sido Jane, ha sido Jane_" —Se burló de su hermano con voz graciosa repitiendo las palabras que había dicho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me estas remedando? No sé quién de los dos tiene cinco años…

—No empecéis con vuestros juegos absurdos porque acabareis enfadados —Advirtió Ángela quien seguía detrás de la barra americana de la cocina. Ella se encargaba de la cena.

El timbre sonó, era Maura que acudía a casa de Ángela media hora antes del horario en la que fue citada. Quiso ir un poco antes para colaborar a preparar la mesa o ayudar en la cocina aun que cuando llegó casi todo estaba listo**.**

—Lo siento Ángela, me hubiese encantado llegar más temprano pero el trabajo me lo impidió —Le dio la botella de vino a Frankie después de saludarle. Depositó el pequeño bolso de mano sobre la mesita que había al lado del perchero, justo en la entrada.

—No te preocupes querida, ellos me han ayudado ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Ángela le tenía muchísimo cariño a la forense y de ahí a que siguiese utilizando adjetivos como el de `_querida´_ para referirse a ella.

—Hola Maura —dijo Jane entrando en la cocina. Depositó un beso en su mejilla siendo correspondida de igual forma—. Yo le sirvo _má _—Abrió la nevera—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Agua bien fría por favor —Respondió.

—Ok.

— _Ya va_ —Se le escuchó decir a Frankie después de que el timbre volviese a sonar. Serian su tía Martina o su hermano Tommy que a la cena llegaría muy justo de tiempo por el trabajo.

—Aquí tienes —Dijo ofreciéndole el vaso de agua. Su madre había desaparecido de la cocina y ella aprovechó para hablar un instante con Maura a solas—. Seguramente que la hermana de mi madre mencionará algo sobre nuestra relación y opinará algo al respecto. Aunque Martina lo hace desde el respeto y cariño que nos tiene, te pido disculpas de antemano por el momento incómodo que se puede formar —Maura sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Estamos en confianza, ¿no? entonces no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien salga o no ese tema.

—Gracias. Y por cierto, estas guapa, muy guapa —Volvió a sonreír.

—_Uhhmm_, gracias, no soy la única.

—Lo sé, mi madre también se ha puesto muy guapa —Aguantó la risa.

—Idiota... —Golpeó delicadamente el brazo de ella.

* * *

><p>Hacía casi nueve meses que no veían a Martina porque vivían en ciudades distintas. La cena ya estaba servida y no tardaron en comenzar a comer en un ambiente bastante agradable y familiar. Martina presidía la velada. A su lado derecho y en la mesa se encontraban Jane y Maura, frente a ellas estaban Ángela y Tommy, y en último lugar, Frankie, frente a su tía.<p>

—Con la buena pareja que hacíais ahora es una pena que hayáis _roto_.

Jane se puso tensa ante el comentario de su tía y no era por falta de confianza con Maura, hablar de su pasada relación era un tanto incomodo en estos momentos.

—Bueno, digamos que el exceso de tiempo juntas invadía nuestro propio espacio personal. Y por no destruir el amor y cariño que nos tenemos era mejor poner fin a la relación —Discretamente miró a Maura quien en un gesto de complicidad le guiñaba el ojo y asentía con la cabeza ante su explicación. Eso era buenas señales así que intentó relajarse.

— ¿Exceso de tiempo juntas? Hija no seré yo quien se meta en vuestras cosas, pero juraría que ahora pasáis el doble de tiempo juntas —Maura sonrió, Ángela tenía razón. Casi doblaban el tiempo que pasaban juntas ahora que siendo pareja.

— ¿En serio _má_? —Dijo entre dientes fulminándola con la mirada. Delante de su tía no iba a ser grosera y por eso Ángela se libraba de una contestación más cortante.

—Está bien —dijo Martina refiriéndose a _Rizzles_—, disculpar, no quiero provocar un momento incomodo —Les dedicó una sonrisa—. No es nada nuevo el decir que os seguís queriendo, seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos me dais una alegría —Aun que aquel no había sido un comentario incomodo, todos sonrieron rompiendo la tensión del momento.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió bastante bien y <em>Rizzles<em> estaban cómodas la una con la otra. Ambas sabían que tarde o temprano el tema de Robin tendría que llegar y...llegó, Llegó justo después de terminar de cenar.

La temperatura de la noche invitaba a disfrutar de una copa de vino, cosa que Maura y Jane ya estaban haciendo en el porche de la casa mientras el resto hablaba dentro.

— ¿Te has divertido?

—Bastante. Me encanta charlar con tu tía Martina.

—Sí, la verdad es que es bastante simpática y amable.

—En general me lo he pasado bien en compañía de todos. Gracias por invitarme.

—Yo también, y gracias a ti por venir —Guardó unos segundos de silencio. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a decir lo que quería comentarle desde hace rato—. Lo siento, siento lo de anoche Maura. Realmente me lo estaba pasando bien, juraría que incluso el doble que esta noche y eso que ahora me lo he pasado genial —Puso una mano en la rodilla de Maura acariciándole tiernamente.

—No te preocupes, reaccionaste y actuaste de la manera en la que te sentías —Depositó la mano encima de la que Jane había puesto en su rodilla—. Yo también me lo estaba pasando bien y lo siento...él es mi ex pero también un amigo al que quería ayudar.

—No debes disculparte. En cambio yo sí porque mi comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar y fui una idiota. Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras, yo no puedo intervenir ni molestarme por eso.

—Gracias por entenderme. Escucha…sé que no quieres hablar de Robin pero, ¿tienes o quieres decir algo al respecto? Nosotras ya no estamos juntas pero sabes que tu opinión es importante para mí en todo momento.

—No —Negó con la cabeza—. No quiero opinar al respecto, como dices, nosotras no estamos juntas y no debo meterme en tus decisiones. Todo está bien y quiero que sepas que tu opinión también es importante para mí.

—Me alegra saber eso, en realidad me encanta saberlo... —Ambas sonrieron tiernamente mientras que lentamente sus labios tomaban la iniciativa de juntarse…

— ¡Maura, Jane! —Tommy gritó sus nombres para que le escuchasen desde fuera— Vamos a despedir a Martina, venir.

— ¿Te das cuenta que siempre hay un hombre que nos interrumpe en situaciones intimas? —Jane quiso romper el incómodo momento que su hermano creó al interrumpir el beso.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días. Por favor, dime que la maquina te ha dado los resultados —Se detuvo frente a ella y cruzó los dedos como si así fuese a conseguir dichos resultados.<p>

—Buenos días Jane. No, pero en aproximadamente seis minutos y están listos.

— ¿Seis minutos? —Dijo sin más. Miró el reloj comprobando la hora, le daba tiempo de esperar— Entonces si no te molesto, me quedo por aquí —Para no estorbarle se detuvo a medio metro de la mesa en la que Maura trabajaba. Sobre dicha mesa se encontraba un cadáver.

—En absoluto —Analizaba cada hematoma del cuerpo sin vida. La radio sonaba, solía ponerla cuando trabajaba—. Me encanta esta... —Comenzó a cantar un trozo de la canción que sonaba en la radio— "_Acariciarte, susurrarte al oído_..." —Se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que la miraba.

—No pienso hacerte caso porque ya sé por dónde vas... —Se cruzó de brazos. Se limitaba a mirar las heridas del cadáver mientras pensaba en lo que Maura acababa de cantar. _** ¿En serio?**_ pensó.

—Todo eso te gustaba hace unos meses —Sonrió divertida. No dejaba de trabajar pero tampoco de mirarla en ocasiones.

—Tienes razón, "me gustaba" —Aseguró mientras intentaba no ponerse nerviosa. Jane reconoció, en sus pensamientos, que Maura era jodidamente sexy cuando se ponía en ese plan.

—Te sigue gustando —Hizo una pequeña pausa poniendo atención a la canción. Ahora venía una de sus partes favoritas—. Escucha esto... —volvió a cantar— "_Tu mirada te delata, yo sé bien lo que te mata_..." —Volvió a regalarle una sonrisa bastante picara, esta vez se mordió el labio.

— ¿Te das cuenta que estamos trabajando? —Quiso recordarle, aunque más bien quería escapar de aquella provocación sin pedirle directamente que parase— Para tu información, algunos de mis gustos han cambiado desde hace meses —Mintió. Intentó mantenerse firme y no caer en su juego, juego que tanto le gustaba. Ahora solo eran amigas y no podía caer en provocaciones aun que lo único que sintiera en ese momento fuese arrancarle la ropa. Suspiró intentando concentrarse.

— ¿Estas segura?— Peligrosamente se acercaba por detrás al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los guantes del trabajo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su espalda.

—Por supuesto...que sí, muy segura... —Balbuceó escuchando el sonido de los guantes deslizando por las manos de Maura. Podía sentir el ligero roce del cuerpo de la forense contra su espalda, esto no podía terminar bien.

— ¿En serio Jane? —Se pegó por completo a su espalda y llevó la boca a la altura de la oreja de Jane— Porque yo creo que te sigue gustando —Susurró cerca de su oreja—. Es más, creo que únicamente te gusta cuando yo lo hago... —depositó ambas manos en la cintura de una vulnerable y nerviosa Jane.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo... —se mordió el labio y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un casi silencioso suspiro.

— ¿No? —La pegó más contra ella sin cambiarse de posición— ¿Crees que no he sentido ese suspiro? se lo que digo Jane... Además, tu forma de respirar y la manera en la que tu cuerpo se ha bloqueado confirman mi teoría —se volvió a morder el labio, la tenía entre sus brazos y no sabía que podía pasar si seguían así por más tiempo. Le encantaría perderse en aquellos labios que tantas veces besó.

Los latidos del corazón de Jane se descontrolaba al igual que lo hacia su respiración. Aquella mujer siempre la volvía loca y más teniéndola tan cerca escuchando su dulce y tentador susurro. Se giró para poder mirarla y guardar unos centímetros de distancia.

—Repito, estamos en el trabajo. ¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertida? —Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Sigues nerviosa? me gusta que intentes escapar de la situación y pierdas el control de tu cuerpo por momentos.

—Yo pregunté primero —Seguía nerviosa y algo tensa, siempre había deseado por completo a Maura pero se negaba a parecer débil ante los repetidos intentos de ella.

—De acuerdo. Soy pervertida desde que te conocí, ¿contenta? Ahora es tu turno, ¿te pongo nerviosa? —La miraba a los ojos. Sutilmente se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, de comisura a comisura. Jane quiso pegarla contra la mesa y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—Me conoces muy poco para preguntar si me pones nerviosa... —De frente a ella, le agarró delicadamente la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Por supuesto fue correspondida con la misma pasión, ahora ambas odiaban estar en la morgue expuestas a ser interrumpidas por cualquiera que entrase.

— ¿Puedes adelantar tu hora? —Maura interrumpió el beso para proponerle algo.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó confusa. Los brazos de cada una estaban entrelazados en el cuerpo de la otra, sus bocas se habían separado lo justo para poder entenderse a la hora de hablar.

—La hora de almuerzo —Ahora interrumpió la charla para sustituirla por besos—, yo puedo adelantar la mía y tomarme este preciso momento libre.

— No puedo, como mucho tan solo podría escaparme quince minutos del trabajo —lamió, atrapó y le mordió el labio inferior para luego besarla.

— ¡Solo quince minutos! Eso ni siquiera es tiempo —La pegó y acorraló contra la mesa de autopsias, lógicamente la que estaba libre. Colocó una de sus piernas entre las dos de ella para entrar en contacto con su intimidad—. Vamos a mi casa —Pidió justo antes de besarla.

— ¿Por qué no usamos tu despacho como tantas otras veces? —Se mordió el labio sintiendo como el muslo de Maura jugueteaba en su entrepierna. Gimió leve y roncamente. Volvió a atacar sus labios para comenzar una guerra con su lengua.

—Porque necesito más de quince minutos Jane. Por favor vamos a mi casa, te necesito… —Posó una mano en el trasero de Jane y la pegó contra sí—, y te necesito ahora —Besó su boca y bajó los besos hasta su barbilla la cual mordió sin causarle dolor. La mano que tenía libre también la bajó directamente al sexo de Jane por encima de la ropa.

— ¡Mmm _Mau_! —Gimió roncamente, sus mordidas en la barbilla solían ser peligrosas y más viniendo acompañadas de aquella juguetona mano— De acuerdo, buscare la forma de escaparme un rato del trabajo —Dijo entre besos subidos de tonos.

—Te espero en mi casa, no tardes —Con los dientes le atrapó el labio inferior y se lo mordió para acto seguido estirárselo y soltarlo.

Cada quien por su lado se inventó una excusa para poder ausentarse del trabajo unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Ninguna de las dos tardó en llegar a casa de Maura.<p>

—No seas mala... —pidió Jane después de escuchar los roncos gemidos de Maura cerca de su oreja. Ambas se dirigían al dormitorio de la rubia entre besos y caricias que habían empezado desde la puerta continuando por el pasillo.

—No te imaginas como me ponen tus suplicas —Cuando llegaron a la cama se colocó a horcajadas sobre Jane. Sin dejar de besarla se deshizo de la blusa de ella dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos con sujetador. Jane también le quitó la blusa y la tiró a cualquier parte.

Jane mordió su cuello y dirigió sus besos hasta la boca. Bajó una de sus manos para quitarle la falda y masajear su entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Ambas estaban bastante excitadas.

—Me encanta tu boca y la manera en la que me besas cuando te excitas de este modo —Confesó Jane. Agarró su cara y la besó jugando peligrosamente con su boca. Al cabo de pocos segundos giró quedando bajo ella, besaba sus pechos sin sujetador y se dirigió hasta su entrepierna que aún tenía el _tanga_ de color negro con un provocativo encaje, era lo único que vestía en este momento. Pasó el dedo pulgar por encima de la ropa interior para segundos más tarde morder y succionarle los labios vaginales con bastante delicadeza.

—¡Uuuuhmmm! —Maura alzó las caderas por inercia, su juego la estaba volviendo loca.

A estas alturas ambas estaban desnudas y Maura a horcajadas se colocó mejor sobre ella mientras le besaba la boca. La empujó con cuidado hacia atrás tumbándola en la cama para acto seguido mordisquear una y otra vez su cuello.

Jane, quien no dejaba de mirarla sensualmente, agarró una de las manos de Maura atrapándole con la boca dos dedos y chupándolos. Al cabo de pocos segundos los sacó y los dirigió directamente hasta la entrada de su sexo, con la ayuda de Maura introdujo ambos dedos en su propia vagina soltando un gemido de verdadero placer. Ese gesto había excitado peligrosamente a la rubia que no dejaba de mover la mano dentro de Jane.

— ¡Mmmm! no te detengas ahora —gimió mientras la besaba frenéticamente, los movimientos de la mano de Maura la estaban excitando a una velocidad increíble. Esa mujer podría excitarla sin necesidad de tocarla ni de besarla. Jane llevó las manos a la espalda de ella e hizo que se juntase contra ella, necesitaba besar y morder su boca.

Ver a Jane tan excitada la volvía más loca. Besó sus pechos para jugar con uno de sus pezones erectos. La tortura de su lengua contra sus pezones solo se detuvo para bajar hasta su entrepierna sin descuidar los movimientos dentro de su sexo con la mano. Pasó la lengua a lo largo de su feminidad y segundos más tarde lamió y succionó su hinchado clítoris. No necesitó jugar por mucho tiempo porque Jane no tardó en llegar a lo más profundo del clímax. Gimió y gritó al sentir el orgasmo que invadió su cuerpo para entrecortar su respiración y hacerle perder por completo el control de sus caderas.

—¡Maaaaura! —se mordió con fuerza el labio durante y al final del orgasmo. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse— Ven... —Se colocó sobre ella dejando una pierna en medio de la feminidad de Maura. La miró poniendo una sonrisa bastante divertida y mirándola a los ojos se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en la cama para quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca— Me muero de ganas por jugar contigo —se humedeció la lengua con los labios mientras movía la cintura en pequeños círculos restregando su sexo con el muslo de Maura.

—Mmmm, sí —se mordió el labio con fuerza soltando un suspiró. Llevó las manos al trasero pegándola contra sí para que la pierna de Jane se pegase más a su propia intimidad y poder sentirla.

—No tan rápido —agarró las manos de Maura poniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza contra el colchón—, ahora me toca a mí —susurró a la altura de su oreja y luego bajó despacio hasta llegar a la feminidad de la rubia. Una vez allí lamió su clítoris y continuó bajando hasta llegar a la entrada de su sexo. Movió la lengua y la introdujo dentro repitiéndolo en varias ocasiones.

—¡Ooooh sigue! —No pudo evitar apretar una de las manos de Jane quien aún seguía agarrando las suyas contra el colchón— Me encanta esta tortura... —admitió aún más caliente que antes.

Jane le soltó las manos para jugar con la entrepierna de ella. En su clítoris movía la lengua en círculos produciéndole bastante placer mientras que su dedo pulgar bajaba desde su clítoris hasta llegar a su sexo e introducir dos dedos dentro.

—Mmmmmm ¡sí! —gimió mientras arqueó la espalda alzando sus caderas, el ritmo de su lengua se compenetraban a la perfección con el ritmo de su dedos—. ¡Oooh! —estrujó la sabana mientras sus músculos vaginales se contraían apretando los dedos de Jane.

—Uuuhm —la miró divertida, le encantaban ver las caras de placer y aquella manera en la que Maura abría la boca mientras su lengua humedecía horizontalmente uno de sus labios— Vamos, hazlo —succionó en repetidas ocasiones uno de sus labios vaginales para luego pasar la lengua nuevamente por su clítoris que estaba bastante hinchado. Maura bajó una de las manos hasta la cabeza de Jane para apretarla contra su sexo sin ser bruta.

—Me encanta cuando pierdes el control de tu cuerpo —por la muñeca, agarró la mano de Maura quitándola de su cabeza y mordiéndole uno de los dedos de esa mano. Aquello solo provocó más y más placer a una desesperada forense—. Lo quiero Maura, hazlo ahora —soltó su mano y con la lengua volvió a atacar su clítoris, la movía rápido mientras que metía y sacaba los dedos de su entrada, alternaba ambos movimientos produciéndole bastante placer.

— ¡Joder, sí Jaaane! —Contrajo más fuerte sus músculos vaginales y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el orgasmo— ¡Mmmmm, no pares! —gritó de placer mientras que su cuerpo no era capaz de obedecer orden alguna. Jane la llevó a la gloria en cuestión de segundos en los que alcanzó uno de sus mejores orgasmos.

El momento continuó y a ninguna le preocupó saber que en este preciso momento deberían estar cumpliendo su horario de trabajo en lugar de mantener sexo.


	3. 03

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y visitas al fic. Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado y estaré esperando vuestros comentarios respecto al capí de hoy. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 03<strong>

—Hola. ¿Tienes un rato para ir a tomar un café? —Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, frente a Maura.

—Lo siento Jane, hoy estoy hasta arriba de trabajo —Maura permanecía en su despacho con los informes y papeleos que debería acabar lo antes posible.

— ¿Ni diez minutos? —Maura negó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de las hojas en las que escribía— Me gusta mucho cuando las personas con las que hablo me miran... —Lo dijo sin reproches, más bien bromeó— ¿Por qué no te das un respiro? Llevas toda la mañana con historiales e informes.

—Perdona —Dejó de escribir y la miró. Sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada de ella—. De verdad que no. Tengo muchas cosas por revisar y escribir.

—De acuerdo —Cruzó las piernas subiendo una sobre la otra. Cogió varias carpetas y abrió una de ellas—. ¿Qué tengo que escribir?

—Espera... —Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de ella impidiéndole que empezara— Tú también tienes mucho trabajo y sólo cuentas con estos minutos para hacer un descanso —Cerró la carpeta quitándosela de las manos.

—Pero quiero ayudarte Maura —Insistió en volver a coger la carpeta—. Además, estando aquí contigo puedo descansar aún que estemos trabajando. Tengo unos quince minutos e insistió, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Te lo agradezco pero no. Te prometo que en cuanto saque un rato te busco y tomamos algo.

—Vale, pero podríamos hacer algo... —Buscaba sus manos sobre la mesa— Tu puedes ir trabajando mientras que yo voy haciéndote una clase de masaje que va a relajarte bastante... —Pasó los dedos de la mano izquierda por el brazo de Maura produciéndole un cosquilleo agradable. Sonrió divertida.

—Si sigues así sólo me ayudarás a quedarme hasta más tarde porque me desconcentras y descontrolas a partes iguales —Disfrutaba de las caricias de Jane. Observarla le causó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? —Jane se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante quedando muy cerca de su boca— ¿Vas a perderte un masaje de Jane Rizzoli? —Movía la cabeza en pequeños círculos consiguiendo rozar sus labios con los de ella. Maura se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarla.

—Uhmmm, esto está mal... —Pegó más sus labios consiguiendo besarla con lengua.

—Muy mal Dra. Isles... —Dijo interrumpiendo el beso. Sonrió con picardía mientras miraba sus labios. Pasó la lengua por los labios de ella para acto seguida volverla a besarla— Estas segura, ¿cierto? —preguntó muy cerca de sus labios.

—Sí..., pero antes de irte... —Delicadamente puso la mano en la cabeza de ella y la pegó más contra sí— Puedes darme otro y así me relajo para continuar con un día duro de trabajo —Propuso en un tono de voz un tanto pícaro.

—Bueno, has rechazado mi ayuda con el papeleo... —Hizo el gestó de pegar sus labios a los de ella como si fuese a besarla pero en el último segundo se separó—, no creo que te lo merezcas...

—No vayas por ahí, sabes que no me gusta este juego —Advirtió Maura con una sonrisa. Se mordió el labio esperando el beso que deseaba.

—Ok, con que otro beso más... —Puso gesto de estar pensándolo— De acuerdo —Volvió a hacer lo mismo, pegar sus labios a los de ella y separarse justo antes de poder besarla dejándola con las ganas. Esta vez se puso recta—. Voy a por mí café, traeré uno para ti y luego me iré a trabajar.

— ¡Oh Jane! —Frunció el ceño al quedarse sin beso— De acuerdo...pero recuerda que me debes un beso.

—Pensaré si te lo has ganado... —Desapareció del despacho no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas más tarde, al terminar de almorzar, Maura regresó lo antes posible a la morgue. Debería terminar una autopsia antes de continuar con el papeleo en el despacho.<strong>

—Siento no haber podido comer contigo —Dijo Jane—. Las cosas con los dos testigos se complicaron un poco. Pero traigo algo que quizás te guste —Se acercó a Maura y le dio un paquete de chicles. Era uno de sus preferidos que llevaba tiempo buscando y no encontraba por ninguna tienda—. Solo quedaba ese pero me han dicho que pronto traerán más.

— ¡Los has encontrado! —Los sujetó en la mano— Gracias Jane —No le ofreció porque sabía que no le gustaban. Los guardó en el bolsillo de la bata no sin antes masticar uno—. En mi despacho hay cuatro informes que debes llevarte la comisaria. Son parte de los que he revisado, Korsak y tú tendréis que ojearlos y dar la orden para que los a archiven.

—Ok, los subiré ahora y los revisaremos. Tengo trabajo, te veo luego. _Bye _—Se dispuso a salir pero Maura llamó su atención.

—Espera... ¿ya está? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Perdona, gracias por tener listo algo que no te he pedido, muy amable doctora Isles. ¿Vale así o te hago una reverencia? —Dibujó una irónica sonrisa.

—No es eso, creo que tienes que darme algo más... —Maura frunció los labios arrugando el rostro.

— ¿El qué? _Mau,_ —Se quejó— tengo prisa… ¿puedes ir al grano? —Hizo memoria para intentar recordar a que se refería.

—En resumen, no sé por qué pero hace unos minutos se ha despertado la Maura más...en fin, que este es el mejor momento para que me des lo que ibas a pensarte.

— ¿Y eso es...? —Realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar.

—Necesito tu boca —Confesó sin más. Desde el sitio comprobó que no había nadie pasando por el pasillo. Volvió a mirarla.

— ¡Maura! —Espetó. Repitió sus palabras— "_Se ha despertado la Maura más…_" ¿caliente? —Rió— ¿Estas en pleno calentón y quieres que te calme? Te intentas aprovechar de mí y ambas los sabemos.

— ¡No estoy en pleno calentón, Jane!—Mintió acercándose más a ella—. Pero me debes un beso en el día de hoy —la besó y luego le mordió el labio estirándoselo.

—Ya es suficiente —Sonrió divertida al separar ambas bocas. Esquivaba algunos de sus besos dejándola con las ganas provocando que Maura le agarrase por detrás de la cabeza para poder tener el control de la situación, no le hacía daño.

—Deja de jugar con fuego —Advirtió volviendo a buscar, sin éxito, su boca—. Jane... —Era su primer aviso. Suspiró.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto malvada mientras volvía a provocarla pegando su boca y haciendo que la iba a besar pero retrocediendo en el último momento.

—Sabes que no me gusta este juego —volvió a morderle el labio inferior aunque esta vez no controló la fuerza y sin querer apretó más de la cuenta provocándole una pequeña molestia y un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Auuch! ¡Me haces daño Maura! —se quejó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poner fin a sus besos pero una vez más Maura le agarró la cabeza atrayéndola contra ella. Dejó los labios muy cerca de los suyos, tanto así que al hablar se rozaban.

—No vuelvas a quitar la cara cuando te estoy besando o te quiero besar —Maura la besó un tanto brusca y luego la soltó separándose de ella.

—Mierda Maura, te pones realmente sexy y provocativa cuando te molestas de esta manera... —Jane la agarró por la cintura pegándola por completó a ella. Se mordió el labio mirando los de ella, luego subió la vista a sus ojos— No sabes cuánto me excita eso —sonrió divertida y volvió a jugar con fuego cuando se pegó a su boca pero en el último momento se volvió a echar hacia atrás dejándola nuevamente con las ganas. Esta vez Maura si se molestó más que antes porque no le gustaba este juego y menos cuando se avanzaba hasta ese nivel.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Jane! —Resopló. Puso la mano en su pecho, haciendo algo de fuerza y la empujó liberándose de ella.

—No te enfades Dra. Isles. Estás en el trabajo y cualquiera puede informar de tu trato hacia los compañeros —Jane rió por unos segundos y después decidió acercarse a ella otra vez más— ¿Quieres un beso? —Le dio varios besos en el cuello atrapando su cintura con ambas manos. La miró guardando la distancia de aproximadamente quince centímetros entre boca y boca.

—Sí —Le tapó con una mano su boca—, ¿pero vas a besarme? —Jane negó con la cabeza mientras reía divertida— ¡Eres idiota! —sin ser muy brusca le retiró la cara hacia un lado quitando la mano de su boca— No voy a perder el tiempo rogándote un beso. Tenías prisa, ¿no?, pues márchate, cuando tenga algo te aviso.

— ¿Me estas echando de la morgue? —se hizo la ofendida pero ambas sabían que era de broma— Eso me duele incluso más que el mordisco que me diste... —A pesar de que Maura puso algo de resistencia, y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, Jane pudo depositar un tierno beso en su cabeza— _Bye_ —sonrió mirándola, Maura estaba hermosa hasta cuando se molestaba.

* * *

><p>Hoy habían salido antes de lo normal. Llegó la noche y con ella la visita casi obligada que solían hacerse <em><strong>Rizzles<strong>_ yendo la una a casa de la otra para hablar de cosas en general o simplemente estar un rato juntas. Después de que el timbre sonase Maura abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —Dijo Jane después de que ella abriese. Quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre, pero Maura retiró la cara y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia la cocina donde hasta hace escasos segundos se tomaba un _té_—. Un momento... ¿estás enfadada? —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la siguió. Esperó escuchar respuesta que no obtuvo— No he hecho nada, lo sabes —Fue hasta la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas libres frente a ella.

—Te has justificado bastante rápido sin que yo te dijese nada, ¿no crees, Jane? —Entrecerró los ojos para acto seguido dejar de mirarla— Si quieres algo de tomar o comer, ya sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso.

—No quiero nada, gracias —Guardó unos segundos de silencio y decidió regresar al tema—. Y antes únicamente he dicho que no tienes motivos para estar enfadada, no me estaba justificando —La miraba mientras ella revolvía el _té _con una cucharilla.

—Pues lo estoy, y mucho —Realmente no estaba enfada. Continuaba sin querer mirarla pero de reojo podía tenerla controlada.

—Pero dime la razón de tu enfado, y si creo conveniente te pediré disculpas.

—Sabes perfectamente la razón.

— ¿Es por lo de esta mañana en el trabajo? yo esquivaba todos tus besos pero te recuerdo que minutos antes no quisiste mi ayuda con aquel papeleo —Aguantó la risa ante la mirada seria de Maura quien resoplaba una vez más.

—En ocasiones me dan ganas de que la persona a quien tengo que hacerle la próxima autopsia fueses tú —La miró de reojo para finalmente volver a mirar a otro lado. Lógicamente no pensaba ni deseaba eso.

—No es cierto —Jane guardó escasos segundos de silencio visualizando ese momento—. ¿Y qué harías conmigo? ¿Violar mi cuerpo sin vida? eso no va contigo —Le guiñó el ojo molestándola más.

—Jane, ¿te das cuenta que es una auténtica burrada lo que acabas de decir? Necesitas un psicólogo.

—Burrada es lo tuyo —Hablaba mientras iba a la zona de la televisión—. Al menos yo no deseo que seas tú la próxima sospechosa a la que estoy apuntando con una arma —Se sentó poniéndose cómoda en el sofá. Buscó el mando de la televisión—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si deseo que seas tú la próxima persona a la que esposo, pero a mi cama —Sonrió sin hacer ruido mientras escuchaba el suspiró de resignación por parte de Maura.

— ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? —Preguntó mientras la observaba.

—Ver la tele para que se me pase el disgusto de saber que quieres verme sobre la mesa de tus autopsias, fría y muy muerta... —Dijo queriendo ser seria pero volvía a estar bromeando. Puso una película que le apetecía ver.

—Si tuvieras que aguantar a alguien como tú, créeme que desearías no haber nacido —Se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba ella pero en el otro extremo.

—Te aseguro que es más difícil aguantar a una perfecta y sabelotodo como tú —Con el mando cambiaba de canal.

—Lo que tú digas —Mirando la televisión, Maura le advirtió algo— Vete sabiendo desde ya que no vamos a ver esa película. En un momento va a empezar una que me gusta —Vio el mando de la _tele_ en las manos de Jane y se lo arrebató sin ser muy bruta. Cambió al canal donde darían la película que tenía pensado ver.

— ¿Así tratas a tus invitados? es una falta de educación, los invitados debemos sentirnos como en casa y tener el control de lo que se ve o no en la televisión —Vaciló ante la mirada fulminante de Maura. Se creó un silencio y al cabo de segundos Jane intervino.

—Ahora en serio _Mau_, ¿tanto te molestó que esquivase algunos de tus besos? —No dejaba de mirarla.

—No te equivoques y termina esa frase. "_Esquivé algunos de tus besos aun sabiendo que es una de las cosas que más te fastidian_" —Seguía con la mirada clavada en la televisión pero no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban dando pues la película no había comenzado.

—Pero es que tus caras eran divertidas cuando yo esquivaba los besos —Jane se sentó más cerca de ella pegando su pierna izquierda con la derecha de Maura.

— ¿Si? Pues fastídiate porque tú te veías más graciosa cuando te dejaba sin sexo —_Lógicamente se refería a cuando eran pareja_. Giró el cuello para encontrarse con su mirada—. Y las dos sabemos que quedarse sin sexo es más doloroso que quedarse sin un par de besos... —Enarcó una ceja y acto seguido ella misma asintió con la cabeza en un gestó seco indicando que tenía razón— Sepárate, hoy no te mereces estar tan cerca de mí.

Jane sonrió tiernamente. Aquella mujer era adorable de cualquier manera.

—Robin no está ni pasará la noche en casa y por eso he venido, entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar el momento en lugar de estar sin hablarnos? —Hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que parecía ser que Maura se lo pensaba—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que sigues estando muy cerca. ¿Escuchas cuando te hablo?

— ¡Arrrg! eres insoportable Maura —Puso los ojos en blanco y acto seguido se separó aproximadamente quince centímetros acatando su decisión—. ¿Contenta?

* * *

><p>Maura aprovechó el primer corte publicitario de la película y se dirigió hasta el horno. Sabía perfectamente que Jane se pasaría esta noche por casa y preparó comida para cenar mientras estaban juntas. A pesar del pequeño <em>enfado<em> que tenía después de que la morena le dejase sin besos, preparó una de las comidas favoritas de Jane.

— ¡Empanada de atún! —Exclamó Jane quien ya se había puesto de pie después de que Maura abriese el horno y le llegase el olor de la comida. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se acercó hasta la cocina para comprobar que era una empanada.

—Pero no te hagas ilusiones, tú puedes prepararte otra cosa.

—¡Oh Maura! No seas rencorosa en estos momentos —No quitaba ojo de la bandeja que su ex sujetaba entre las manos.

— ¿A qué esperas? las bebidas no se llevan solas, y la peli está a punto de regresar de anuncios —Con un cuchillo cortó en trozos rectangulares parte de la empanada. Las fue colocando en un plato.

* * *

><p>— ¡Estaba deliciosa! —Aseguró Jane.<p>

—Lo sé, la he hecho yo...

—Vaya, disculpa, se me olvidaba que... —es interrumpida.

—Una broma y te dejo sin más empanada. ¿Quieres eso Rizzoli? —Colocaba las cosas dentro del fregadero.

—De acuerdo pero deja de llamarme Rizzoli porque solo nos llamamos así cuando estamos molestas —Ambas se encontraban recogiendo todo lo que habían utilizado—. Y gracias, sabes que esta empanada es mi preferida. Has conseguido hacerme feliz —Sonrió.

—No hay de que, aunque no te lo merecieras. Para que veas que yo no soy tan mala como… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Frunció el ceño— Ni hablar, no vas a fregar. Yo lo hago, no te preocupes.

— ¿Podrías no decirme lo que tengo que hacer? —Jane abrió el grifo del fregadero y comenzó a fregar— Tú cocinaste, yo limpio.

—Entonces gracias.

Maura estaba detrás de ella, observaba como fregaba. Para ser más exactos, contemplaba el monumento que Jane tenia por trasero.

—Esto ya… —guardó silencio cuando se giró y la vio—. ¿Me estabas mirando el trasero Dra. Isles? —Dijo de cara a ella después de sorprenderla _in fraganti_. Sonrió secándose las manos en un trapo de tela— Puedes tocarlo si es lo que quieres.

—No, detective _sabelotodo_ Rizzoli. Además, no tienes que darme permiso para tocártelo.

—Vaya…eso me gusta. ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Jane se detuvo frente a ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Por supuesto que no —Maura la miró a los ojos y pasó una mano por su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero. La pegó de golpe a su cuerpo y la besó jugando con su lengua.

—Veo que tampoco pides permiso para besarme —Dijo después de interrumpir aquel beso— ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mí? —Se mordió el labio alzando una ceja.

—Ningún derecho, pero también puedo besarte cuando quiera —Pegó sus labios a los de Jane y después de escasos segundos de beso le atrapó con los dientes el labio inferior.

—Si no vamos a llegar hasta el final, debemos parar en este momento —Jane pasó ambas manos por la cintura de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Le dio varios besos jugando por segundos con su lengua. Acto seguido buscó la parte trasera de una de las rodillas de Maura consiguiendo elevarle una pierna para así quedar entre el hueco de sus piernas.

—Te has portado mal a lo largo del día ¿por qué continuar con esto Jane? —Sonrió maliciosamente provocándola al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio.

—Porque ahora mismo lo necesitas igual yo —Le besó el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta su barbilla para depositar algunos traviesos mordiscos. Maura le respondió a todos y cada uno de sus besos. Las dos deseaban este momento, continuar estaba en los planes de ambas que mutuamente se lo dejaron saber entre besos y caricias subidas de tono.

Al terminar y después de pensarlo por varias veces, Jane no pasaría la noche en casa de Maura. Seguía sin querer encontrarse con Robin a la mañana siguiente.


	4. Segunda falta

_¡Saludos a todos! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, deseo que este también sea de vuestro agrado. Una vez más, y como siempre **gracias** por vuestros comentarios y visitas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 04 <strong>

"_Segunda falta_"

—Recuerda que hoy voy más tarde. Tengo médico.

—Pero ya fuiste hace tres días. ¿Por qué tienes que regresar?

—Para... —Intentó pensar algo creíble—, que me den los resultados del análisis que me hice hace días.

—Maura, ¿qué ha pasado? —Empezaba a preocuparse después de escuchar el tono de voz que Maura utilizó— ¿Te han detectado algo malo? —Dio tres pasos hacia adelante quedando frente a ella. Le acarició el ante brazo.

—No, no es eso, sólo que... —Guardó unos segundos de silencio, no había marcha atrás— Tengo una falta... —Se corrigió con la voz entrecortada—, en realidad dos.

— ¿¡Dos faltas!? —Repitió un tanto confusa. Casi automáticamente frunció el ceño— ¿Te has hecho el test de embarazo? ¿Estas embarazada?

—Todavía no, o sea…todavía no me lo he hecho.

— ¿Y si no te lo has hecho, para que has ido al médico? —Casi ni parpadeaba, muchas dudas le invadían la mente en estos momentos.

—Porque no estoy segura de que sea eso, quizás sean las pastillas anticonceptivas que suelen alterarme el ciclo menstrual. Le he pedido que me las cambie por otras —Metía algunas cosas en el bolso de trabajo. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que fuesen las pastillas y no la segunda opción—. No te preocupes, puede que no sea nada. Ve al trabajo, yo iré lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? —Hizo una pequeña pausa para asimilar lo que había pasado hasta ahora. El silencio no duró mucho tiempo— Maura, te has vuelto a acostar con él, ¿cierto? —Se cruzó de brazos renegando con la cabeza. Caminó hasta la mesa. En su mente, Jane solo veía a Maura acostándose con Robin. Suspiró, deseaba que esa falta fuese producida por las pastillas y no por su ex, en realidad por ninguna otra persona.

— ¿¡Perdón!? —Ahora fue ella quien frunció el ceño. Con el bolso en la mano, la siguió hasta colocarse justo en frente teniendo la mesa entre ambas— ¿De que estas hablando? —Un tanto seria depositó el bolso sobre la mesa, Jane había conseguido ponerla de los nervios tras sus preguntas sin sentido.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Maura —Cogió las llaves del coche—. ¡Buenos días! —Quiso así dar por finalizada la conversación porque se conocía, sabía que en este momento de enfado solo hablaría en caliente y sin pensar.

— ¡Deja a un lado tus teorías precipitadas y sin sentido! No he hecho nada con Robin —Después de fulminarla con la mirada, continuó guardando cosas en su bolso. Ahora estaba molesta y renegaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de Jane.

— ¿Teorías precipitadas? Robin pasa las veinticuatro horas en la misma casa que tú y a eso súmale el hecho de tener dos faltas. ¿¡Sigues creyendo que no tienen sentido mis teorías!? porque yo creo que si lo tienen.

— ¿¡En qué quedamos!? —Gesticulaba al hablar— Hace tan solo cinco días te pregunte y me dijiste no tener nada que añadir al respecto sobre él, ¿quieres ponerte de acuerdo? —Dejó a un lado el bolso y caminó hasta ella— Te lo diré una última vez, Robin ha venido a quedarse en mi casa, no en mi cama. ¿Lo entiendes? —No esperó respuesta—, pues basta porque no tengo motivos para mentirte. Y si no quieres que me enfade, será mejor que pares con tus celos sin sentidos —Le advirtió en tono serio.

— ¡No estoy celosa! Lo que... —fue interrumpida.

— ¡Sí lo estás! ¡Estas celosa, muy celosa Jane! Es normal, comprensible e incluso lógico. Yo también lo estoy cuando se trata de ti con otras personas pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Hace unos meses decidimos dejar de ser pareja ¿cierto? entonces no puedo pedirte explicaciones como tampoco debes de hacerlo tú conmigo.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Se giró y caminó hasta la puerta para marcharse. Una mezcla de sentimientos invadieron su cabeza, entre ellos enfado; resignación; frustración; y celos, muchos celos.

— ¿¡Te has enfadado, Jane!? —Preguntó incrédula— Eres la única persona con la cual hablo sin tapujos y me consta que yo también soy la única con quien haces lo mismo, entonces, ¿puedes hacer el favor de no enfadarte cuando te hablo claro?

En estos momentos Jane se pedía explicaciones a sí misma por ponerse así. Todavía la quería y tenía que entender que si Maura mantuvo relaciones sexuales con su ex novio, ahora era libre para acostarse con quien le apeteciera aunque en esta ocasión no hubiesen hecho nada con él.

Maura decidió seguir hablando ante el silencio de ella.

— ¡Ven aquí y despídete de mí como es debido! —Maura se refería al acostumbrado beso que se daban en la mejilla cuando se saludaban o se despedían. Si se lo daba sabía que realmente no estaba enfadada.

— ¿¡Que!? —Pregunto incrédula pero vio como Maura la fulminó con la mirada y decidió guardar unos segundos de silencio pensando en si dárselo o no. Finalmente Jane dio su brazo a torcer y fue donde ella— Si es algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, no dudes en avisarme —Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. La miró—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí —Maura asintió con la cabeza—, me diga lo que me diga el doctor te lo diré —Se quedó más tranquila, no soportaría la idea de volver a verla enfadada con ella y menos sabiendo que posiblemente necesitaría más que nunca su apoyo si el médico le daba malas noticias en la consulta.

—Ok, ahora y si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría llevarme un trozo de empanada para almorzar en el trabajo. ¿Dónde has guardado lo que sobró? —Sabía que no tenía que pedir permiso para llevarse un trozo de empanada. Fue a la nevera y la abrió, con la mirada buscaba algún plato o recipiente donde pudiese estar el trozo que buscaba.

—En la parte de arriba, pero eso era antes de que Robin se lo comiese... —Alzó ambos hombros y dibujó una sonrisa, quizás con ese gesto el genio de Jane se ablandaría al saber que se quedaba sin aquel deseado trozo.

— ¿¡Perdón!? —Dijo con los ojos bastante abiertos. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y giró sobre su propio eje encontrándose con la mirada de la forense— A ver si he entendido bien Maura... ¿No le vale con venir aquí y perturbar mi tranquilidad durante una semana, que encima se come mi último trozo de empanada? —Resopló con resignación— ¡Esto es el colmo! —Enarcó una ceja frunciendo el ceño. Hablaba calmadamente pero totalmente en serio.

— ¿Que más te da? ya comiste ayer, es más, anoche te dije que podías llevártelo y dijiste que no.

—Maura, te dije que no me lo iba a llevar, no que se lo pudiese comer él. ¿Cuándo piensas informarle de que en esta casa hay unas normas que cumplir?

— ¿Y quién pone las normas, tú? —Enarcó una ceja entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, pero visto lo visto tendré que empezar a preparar una lista de cosas que se pueden, o no, hacer bajo este techo. Y una de ellas será no tocar la empanada de atún esté o no yo presente.

— ¡Jane! —Soltó un resoplo acompañado de una leve risa— Me agotas —Revisó por última vez el bolso, todo estaba en orden—. Es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde —Salieron fuera. Maura cerró con llave la puerta de la calle.

—En serio, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —Esperaba por ella.

—No hace falta, estoy más tranquila si voy sola. Nos vemos en el trabajo, ¿vale? —Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la morena—. Hasta que yo regrese Susie está al mando con cualquier cadáver y todas las autopsias. Si pasa algo, avísame —Entró al coche.

—Sí, _bye_ —Segundos más tarde, Jane se detuvo frente a la puerta del coche y con la mano le indicó que bajase la ventanilla. Maura lo hizo—. No te lo tomes a mal porque ahora no te habla la `_Jane celosa´_, pero... ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que la falta sea algo más que un retraso sin importancia? —Miró sus ojos como si la respuesta que esperaba fuese de vida o muerte. Desde que dejaron la relación ninguna de las dos había tenido algo serio, pero si alguna noche de diversión con otras personas.

—Quiero creer que no... —Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió—. Jane, hace menos de un mes conocí a alguien sin importancia, ambos terminamos juntos en la misma cama. Pero tomamos precaución, estoy convencida en un ochenta por cien de que es un retraso sin importancia.

—Frente al veinte por cien de un posible embarazo... —Suspiró sin más. Se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada en ningún sitio. Realmente estaba preocupada por la situación.

—Jane... —Arrugó el entrecejo— Tú y yo ya no estábamos juntas y por eso me acosté con ese chico —Explicó Maura, que al igual que Jane sentía atracción tanto por hombres que por mujeres. _Ambas se consideraban bisexuales desde hace mucho tiempo_—. Créeme que no fue nada más que sexo porque lo tuyo y mío está muy reciente como para ponerme a pensar de amor hacia otra persona.

—Oh, no —Negó con la cabeza—. No, disculpa... No quise hacerte sentir culpable o algo por el estilo, solo te lo pregunte para saber si realmente podría ser un embarazo —Aseguró.

Por la ventana metió la mano y acarició la de Maura para añadir:

—Ambas nos queremos y sentimos las mismas cosas la una por la otra pero eso no quiere decir que el sexo o una noche de diversión con otras personas queden prohibidas —Quiso quitarle hierro al asunto—. Además, el sexo es bueno, muy bueno, o por lo menos cuando lo hacemos juntas... —sonrió divertida. Un cómodo silencio se apoderó del momento por pocos segundos.

—Me dejas más tranquila —Informó—, pensé que te habías molestado por mi noche con ese chico —Se sumó a su sonrisa.

—Espero tu llamada cuando salgas de la consulta con el médico, y si estoy desconectada llama a quien sea de la comisaria y que me dé el recado de que has llamado —Se montó en el coche. Ambos vehículos estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro.

—Tranquila, te llamare —Agitó la muñeca en forma de despedida. Arrancó para luego detener el coche frente a la ventanilla del vehículo de Jane, ambas tenían el cristal bajado—. Y sí, el sexo es extremadamente bueno cuando se trata de hacerlo juntas —Sonrió con picardía y le guiñó el ojo. Acto seguido pisó el acelerador y se fue rumbo a la consulta.

Jane se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa tonta después de aquel último comentario por parte de la forense. Tenía razón, el sexo era bastante bueno cuando ambas lo hacía juntas.

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que Jane estaba igual o más nerviosa que la propia Maura esperando por los resultados del médico. Hora y media más tarde por fin Maura aparecía en el edificio de la comisaria. Cuando entró en el despacho se encontró con una angustiosa Jane quien desde hace rato iba y venía a la morgue repetidas ocasiones para ver si la forense había llegado de la consulta médica.<p>

—Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que estabas aquí —La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, la cerró nada más entrar. Caminó hasta la mesa del escritorio dejando el bolso sobre él ante la fija mirada de Jane.

—Yo también a ti —Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Se detuvo justo frente a ella—. Vale, estoy preparada. Maura... ¿estas, o no estás…? —El corazón de Jane latía a un ritmo verdaderamente rápido, los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de Maura quien permanecía en un inquietante silencio.

—Podemos estar tranquilas —Sonrió tímidamente. Sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

— ¿No estas embarazada? —Preguntó bastante confusa.

— ¿Qué parte de "_podemos estar tranquilas_" no has entendido?

— ¿¡Y yo que sé!? No puedo pensar con normalidad.

—Pues tranquilízate, no estoy embarazada. El doctor ha dicho que las faltas eran por las pastillas anticonceptivas. Me las ha cambiado por otras nuevas después de realizarme la prueba de embarazo y dar negativa.

—Joder Maura —Dijo acompañada de un gran suspiro de alivio. Se sentó en el sofá del despacho—. Llevo toda la mañana sin poder mantener la calma —Poco a poco recobraba el aliento y la tranquilidad. Aquella era una muy buena noticia teniendo en cuenta que Maura no quería ser madre por ahora.

Maura sonrió mirando como el rostro de Jane abandonaba el color pálido y regresaba al moreno habitual.

— ¿Llevas toda la mañana pensando en mí? Eres adicta a la forense Isles, ¿lo sabias? —Sonrió divertidamente. Era consciente de que Jane lo había pasado igual de mal que ella con la incógnita por las faltas en su ciclo menstrual y quiso relajarla con ese último comentario.

— Te advierto que todo esto no tiene ninguna gracia como para que estés bromeando.

—Tu cara sí que tiene gracia —Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo—. Ahora hablando en serio, me temía lo peor cuando llegue a la consulta del médico.

—Creo que esta vez será la única en la que te alegres de estar menstruando…

— ¡No puedes hacerte una idea! —Sonrieron liberándose de la tensión que sus cuerpos aun retenían.

—Maura —Puso la mano sobre la de ella para acariciársela, fue correspondida de igual forma—, no querías ser madre así que enhorabuena. No recuerdo haberlo mencionado esta mañana, pero hubiese estado a tu lado si el susto hubiese sido algo más que eso. Solo quería que lo supieses.

—Lo sé —Asintió con la cabeza—. No necesito que me lo digas, contaba contigo desde el principio —Ambas se miraron a los ojos y guardaron unos segundos de silencio. Este era uno de esos momentos en las que las miradas hablaban por ellas.

Afortunadamente para Maura, no tendría que ser madre en un momento que no deseaba serlo. Desde que conoció a Jane tenía muy claro que si alguna vez se decidía a ser madre, seria únicamente junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días más tarde…<strong>

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Resopló frustrada— No me pidas esto, por favor... —Suplicó.

— ¡Venga Jane! ¿Qué te cuesta? Me acaban de avisar de que hoy empiezan a pintar mi casa y no puedo dormir allí por el fuerte olor.

—Maura, sabes muy bien que no necesitas pedirme permiso para quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario. Es más, tienes llaves para ir cuando te apetezca, sin avisar y las veces que quieras. Pero esto no... Te lo digo desde el respeto pero no soporto a Robin y créeme que hago lo que sea necesario por ti, pero Robin no.

— ¿Robin? —Preguntó sorprendida pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

—No quiero tener que verlo, entiéndeme —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Maura quiso intervenir pero ella se lo impidió una vez más—. ¡_Arrrrg_! ¿Por qué tienes que importarme tanto? —Dijo con resignación—. Puedes llevarlo a mi casa, pero yo dormiré en casa de mi madre —Le señaló con el dedo avisándole—. Eso sí, no quiero encontrármelo así que avisa cuando vayas a ir a casa para tener tiempo de irme.

— ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar? Robin se fue hoy. Anoche fue el último día que se quedó en mi casa.

— ¿Ya se ha ido? —Maura asintió con la cabeza— ¿¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio!? —Jane chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Cuándo querías que te lo dijese si no dejabas de interrumpir? Además, jamás te pediría meter a un ex mío en tu casa.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Es que el tema Robin me altera. No soporto que tu ex sea tan "perfecto".

— ¿Entonces? ¿Hay problema si voy a tu casa?

— ¿Eres idiota? por supuesto que no hay problema —Sonrió llevando una mano hasta el muslo de Maura. Habló en voz baja ya que estaban en medio de la cafetería del trabajo—. Así podremos celebrar ya sabes qué y cómo el hecho de no estar embarazada... —Sonrió pícaramente—. Todavía no lo hemos celebrado como es debido.

— ¿Después de llamarme idiota crees que tienes posibilidades de celebrar algo conmigo? —Su sonría terminó con la de Jane.

—Punto para ti... —Jane quitó la mano de su muslo.

—Cuando salga de trabajar voy a mi casa, cojo algunas cosas y me voy para la tuya. Iré llegando sobre las ocho y algo, así que cenamos juntas, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, te estaré esperando.


	5. Sujetador

_Hola nuevamente, gracias por seguir la historia. Leo todas vuestras reviews y me agrada saber vuestras opiniones respecto del fic. Creo que esta semana solamente podré subir este único capítulo por la falta de tiempo. Intento seguir con mi promesa de __**actualizar dos veces**__** por semana**, pero en está ocasión no estoy segura de poder cumplirlo xD. Espero que no os enfadéis y deseo que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado como el resto. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 05<strong>

**"**_Sujetador_**"**

Esa misma tarde-noche, Maura reunió en un pequeño bolso algunas cosas necesarias para tres días. No le gustaba dejar su casa a solas con los pintores pero se quedó tranquila al saber que uno de ellos era Tommy Rizzoli. Eso le quitaba todas sus preocupaciones respecto a pasarse todo el día fuera de casa y no poder vigilar sus pertenencias.

—Ahí lo tienes, ya tienes preparado el dormitorio de invitados con el apestoso incienso que huele a muertos. ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir utilizando ese incienso? Supongo que no sabes separar el trabajo de tu vida personal.

— ¡Oh! lo dice la que duerme con su pistola bajo la almohada...

—Pero lo mío es diferente, duermo con una pistola porque mi trabajo es tratar con personas vivas y muy locas. En cambio tus pacientes no pueden reclamarte nada si no están satisfechos con el trabajo que realizaste sobre sus cuerpos.

—Punto para ti, pero nos hemos ido del tema.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó confusa.

—No pienso dormir en el dormitorio de invitados.

— ¿Por qué no? te vas a quedar aquí al menos tres días, pensé que querías un poco de intimidad… ¡Oh Maura! —Bromeó— ¿Te da miedo dormir sola? —Sonrió burlándose. Salieron del dormitorio rumbo a salón.

—Claro que no idiota, no es por eso. Yo no soy una simple invitada y además, si tú estás en tu cama y yo en la de invitados, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a charlar antes de dormir?

— ¡Genial! —Resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco por escasos segundos—, podrías habérmelo dicho antes y me hubiese ahorrado oler el incienso.

—Lo sé, perdona.

—No te preocupes, siempre nos pasa lo mismo. Las veces que nos quedamos la una en casa de la otra perdemos el tiempo preparando el dormitorio de invitados porque siempre terminamos durmiendo juntas… —La forense sonrió y ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía— ¡Oh, no! ¡Ni hablar! —Meneó la cabeza varias veces. Sabía lo que quería— No Maura, no pienso poner el incienso apestoso en mi dormitorio.

— ¡Pero Jane! ¿¡Que te cuesta ponerlo un rato!? Solo será un momento y lo apagaremos diez minutos antes de ir a dormir.

—No— Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—_Porfis _—Insistió Maura.

—¿Prefieres dormir en la calle?

—Jane... —Arrugó el entrecejo como un niño en plena rabieta.

—Ni Jane, ni nada. Es muy fácil, tienes tres opciones: dormir en mi dormitorio sin incienso, dormir con el _agradable_ olor a `incienso de muertos´ en el dormitorio de invitados y sin poder charlar conmigo, o dormir en el duro y frio suelo de la calle, ¿qué prefieres?

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas...pero hoy pensaba volver a hacer una rica empanada de atún. Es una pena que no vayas a tan siquiera probarla... —Irónicamente sonrió de lado y arqueó una ceja. La dejó atrás cuando se dirigió hasta la cocina.

—Maura… —Seguía sus pasos— ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tendremos encendido el incienso en mi dormitorio?

Y así era como Jane cedía ante el chantaje emocional que Maura le acaba de hacer. ¿Que importaba si el dormitorio iba a apestar a muerto? La empanadilla que Maura preparaba merecía ceder a poner en el dormitorio ese maldito incienso.

* * *

><p>Una vez terminaron de cenar, ambas recogieron y limpiaron la loza. Después la rubia esperó por Jane mientras esta se bañaba. Maura ya lo había hecho antes de ir a casa de su ex.<p>

—Jane, ¿te queda mucho? me hago _pis_... —Dijo tras la puerta, cerrada, del baño.

—Puedes entrar —No había puesto el seguro— No me mires así, todavía no me he duchado porque el agua parece no querer calentarse —Antes de que Maura entrase, lo único que Jane se había quitado era la blusa, llevaba puesta la ropa interior y un pantalón.

— ¿Por qué no revisas el termo? siempre te da fallos —Levantó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó. Orinó sin problemas delante de ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—No voy a perder el tiempo revisándolo porque no lo entiendo.

— ¿Entonces esto es una excusa barata para que yo me ofrezca voluntaria a bañarme contigo y así quitarte el frio? ¿Estoy en lo cierto detective Rizzoli? —Al terminar de orinar se limpió con agua y jabón las manos en el lavabo.

—Si quisiera que me quitases el frio tan solo te lo digo y listo. No necesito excusas, doctora Isles.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? quizás tienes que buscarte una buena excusa para que me piense si quiero darte calor o no —Se humedeció con la lengua ambos labios.

— ¿Ah...sí? —Se detuvo frente a Maura. Jane llevó una mano a su propia espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, con la otra mano tiró de una de las asillas dejándolo caer al suelo ante la atenta mirada de Maura— ¿Decía usted algo de tener que buscarme una excusa?

Maura no pudo quitar su mirada de los pechos desnudos de Jane. Eran perfectos y Maura comenzó a dudar de si sería capaz de obedecer las órdenes que su cerebro intentaba mandarle.

—Para tu información, mis ojos están más arriba Maura… —Sonrió divertida.

—Shhh, ya lo sé —Maura la pegó por completo a ella besándola sin control. Su boca bajaba por el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a sus pechos donde chupó y succionó uno de sus erectos pezones. Para ella el paraíso eran Jane y su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, punto para mí... —Jane se mordió el labio disfrutando de las dulces caricias que la rubia le hacía. Se deshizo de la ropa de Maura, le urgía tenerla desnuda.

Entre besos se desnudaron y se metieron en la ducha. El agua estaba más o menos templada, casi fría, pero eso no fue impedimento para entrar y colocarse bajo el grifo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente 20:15 de la noche (sábado).<strong>

—Maura, no me parece bien lo que vas a hacer.

—_Ajam_... —Dijo sin más porque sabía la conversación que le esperaba. Maura se miraba al espejo mientras se maquillaba. Jane no dejaba de mirarla mientras intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión, o al menos le hacía saber que estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

—Y que sepas que llevas puesto mi sujetador —Maura se lo había pedido prestado porque era negro y hacia juego con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Ayer cuando hizo la maleta para quedarse unos días en casa de Jane, se le olvido meter un sujetador de dicho color.

—También sé que es muy cómodo y resalta mis encantos de mujer —La miró a través del espejo y le sonrió—. Le preguntare a tu madre donde te recomendó que fueses a comprarlo —Aguantó la risa mientras que Jane pasaba por alto el último comentario.

—Solo recuerda que no me gusta que mis cosas las toquen desconocidos, intenta que esta noche siga siendo así —Dijo en un tono de voz bastante serio y contundente.

—Cuando hablas de "_tus cosas_", ¿te refieres a tu sujetador o a mí? —Hizo una pequeña pausa pero no paraba de maquillarse porque en breve debería irse— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre no ser posesivas la una con la otra? pues sigamos manteniéndolo así.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero mi sujetador solo lo toco yo, o tú —Advirtió.

—Bien, si quieres puedo quitármelo e ir a cenar sin él, así llegados el momento perderé menos tiempo quitándome ropa... —Enarcó una ceja poniendo cara divertida. Cogió la barra de labios del color que tenía pensado, rojo, y se dispuso a pintarse los labios.

—_Mau_ —Suspiró—, ¿de verdad es necesario que vayas a cenar con esa mujer?

—El equipo forense necesita la donación de Ellen Parker para que el laboratorio pueda continuar con los estudios, así que sí, es necesario.

— ¡Perfecto! y que mejor que ir a cenar con esa mujer para que te haga una buena donación al terminar la noche —Sí, sus palabras iban con doble sentido pero no podía evitarlo.

—No nos vamos a acostar juntas. Solo cenaremos, hablaremos de trabajo y cuando esté al tanto de la situación hará un cheque con la cantidad que crea oportuna.

— ¿Sabes que eso ha sonado a lo que hacen las mujeres y hombres de compañía? acompañar a alguien por dinero... Eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¿de verdad? —Está claro que ahora hablaba la Jane más terca y cabezota del planeta.

—Basta Jane —Dejó de maquillarse para mirarla—. Primero, eso ha sido grosero, y segundo, Ellen no va a hacer una donación por una cita conmigo, va a hacer una donación después de que únicamente le informe y le ponga en conocimiento sobre lo mucho que el laboratorio necesita su desinteresada y multimillonaria donación.

—Vale, lo siento porque no quise ser grosera, y por favor...no la lleves a un hotel y mucho menos a su casa —A un lado de ella y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos tras el espejo, deslizó una mano por la cintura de Maura hasta llegar a su trasero para darle una palmadita en una de sus nalgas, sin ser bruta—. Sé que eres soltera y lo bastante adulta para hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras...pero eso no.

— ¿Estás celosa? —Sonrió y volvió a mirarse al espejo para continuar maquillándose. Jane siempre le hacia aquel gesto en el trasero cuando quería influir en sus pensamientos o convencerla de algo.

—No lo estoy, bueno quizás un poco —Hizo una pausa. Arrugó el entrecejo resultando inconscientemente bastante tierna. Continuó—, pero intenta que vuestro encuentro termine cuando termine la cena de trabajo, ¿podrá ser posible?

—Mmmm... —Frunció los labios fingiendo confusión—, no lo sé Jane...mañana es domingo y no trabajo, voy a beber vino y sabes que eso me produce tener ganas de sexo —Bromeó.

—Si es por eso yo puedo ser tu consuelo sexual cuando regreses. Estaré esperándote en mi cama, desnuda y con ganas, muchas ganas, de sexo... ¿trato hecho?

—Parece un buen plan, lo tendré en cuenta —Le causaba gracia el comportamiento de Jane. Maura no se enfadó por más que ella insistiese en recomendarle que no _intimase_ con Ellen, sabía que lo hacía desde el cariño y el amor que le tenía.

Maura guardó el maquillaje. Se creó un silencio en el que Jane se dio por vencida comprendiendo que no debía comportarse así. Después de unos minutos volvió al tema.

—Maura, perdóname, ¿sí? Se perfectamente que puedes intimar o tener relaciones con quien quieras porque no tienes pareja, pero no puedo evitar mantenerme al tanto y pedirte cosas aun sabiendo que no debo pedirte.

Maura le agarró de la mano trayéndola delicadamente hacia sí. Pasó ambas manos por la cintura de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, entre nosotras sigue existiendo esa conexión y confianza que nos permite ser sinceras la una con la otra. Ahora estamos solteras pero entiendo comportamientos como esos porque lo haces desde el cariño.

—Gracias por no molestarte. Sé que la cena es para tratar temas de trabajos porque eres parte encargada de la organización de esta iniciativa y tu labor en esta causa es informar a personas como Ellen para que ayuden a recaudar fondos que tanto necesitáis. Asique hablando en serio y sin ser irónica, divierte esta noche, y como es lógico haz lo que realmente quieras hacer.

—Esto es lo que me gusta de ti Jane. Eres capaz de ponerte en mi situación y entenderme, por eso te quiero tanto —Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Yo también a ti —Jane depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Al terminar la cena, Maura y Ellen tomaron una copa y hablaron exclusivamente de trabajo. Ninguna de las dos parecía querer hablar de otra cosa. Por una parte, Ellen Parker estaba felizmente casada y su único fin para hoy era tener conocimiento de causa y saber lo mucho que necesitaban de su donación para poder ayudar, por otra parte, Maura no sentía la necesidad de ligar con nadie porque todavía quería a Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>Al domingo siguiente<strong>. Jane se despertó y vio a Maura durmiendo a su lado. Esta madrugada no la había escuchado cuando llegó de la cena.

—Odio que hagas eso Jane —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

— ¿Qué problema hay? Eres perfecta hasta cuando duermes —Intentaba quitarle la almohada que Maura se puso sobre la cara.

—Pero no me gusta despertarme y sentirme ridícula al comprobar que me miras mientras duermo —Agarraba la almohada para que Jane no pudiese quitársela.

—Vale, lo siento. Ahora quítate la almohada del rostro, no quiero que te asfixies y tener que dar parte a la comisaria. Es domingo y no quiero que me lo estropeen acordonando mi casa para hallar la causa de tu muerte.

—Vaya… —Se quitó la almohada de la cara y la puso bajo su cabeza—, tu manera de darme los _buenos días_ es cada vez más peculiar —Bostezo al mismo tiempo que se estiraba—. ¿Qué hora es ya?

—Queda poco para las diez. ¿Vas a ir a hoy? —Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿A dónde? —Frunció el ceño e intentaba recordar si había olvidado alguna cita para hoy.

—A casa de mi madre. Es domingo, y ayer llamó para avisar.

—Cierto, almuerzo en casa Rizzoli. Sí, por supuesto que voy.

Todos los domingos Ángela reunía a todos sus hijos para almorzar juntos y pasar un rato en familia. Desde que Maura y Jane se hicieron amigas, la forense era una más en aquellos familiares almuerzos _domingueros_.

—Perfecto, porque mi madre ya contaba contigo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue anoche la cena? —No estaba siendo controladora, preguntaba sin más.

—Muy bien, mira esto… —Fue hasta el tocador y regreso a la cama. Le ofreció un papel doblado, era el cheque que Ellen le había ofrecido.

— ¿¡Seiscientos mil dólares!? —Boquiabierta, así fue como Jane se quedó al ver la cantidad del cheque que tuvo que mirar por segunda vez.

—Y el martes hablará con dos de sus socios recomendándole que haga una donación para ayudar al laboratorio. Vamos a recaudar mucho dinero con ambas donaciones.

Los encargados del laboratorio y la morgue solían realizar todos los años reuniones con multimillonarios para recaudar fondos con el fin de mejorar los resultados de sus instalaciones en la comisaria. Los superiores de Maura siempre contaban con ella para que pusiera al tanto de la situación a dichos multimillonarios y estos decidieran una cantidad para ayudar desinteresadamente.

—Esto ya es mucho dinero Maura —Jane levantó la mirada del cheque—. Oye, ¿puedo cenar con ella? Puedo llegar a ser extremadamente simpática con esa señora y conseguir así la misma donación para la comisaria —Sonrió.

— ¡Oooh!… ¿y eso no sería "_acompañar a alguien por dinero"_? —Repitió con ironía las palabras que Jane le dijo anoche mientras se maquillaba.

—Sí, pero no me importaría si con eso el equipo de detectives nos viésemos beneficiados por sus donativos —Argumentó—. Con seiscientos mil dólares el resultado de nuestro trabajo seria el triple de eficaz que hasta ahora —Le devolvió el cheque.

—Bien, entonces le diré que estás deseando conocerla —Depositó el cheque en el mismo lugar donde lo había cogido—. Voy a ducharme, estaría bien si al terminar descubro que cierta persona tiene preparado un delicioso desayuno sin olvidarse de preparar el _té_ que tanto me gusta… —Sonrió burlonamente mientras caminaba dirección al baño.

—Veré que puedo hacer por ti —Alcanzó a estirarse y con la mano llegar hasta el trasero de Maura para darle una floja palmada. Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y fue a preparar el desayuno para ambas.


	6. Comentario desafortunado y una reflexión

_Una vez más, gracias todos por el apoyo. =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 06<strong>

**"**_Sam, un comentario desafortunado y una reflexión_**".**

—Buenos días, ¿mamá? —Preguntó Jane cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de su madre.

—Imagínate que está con un hombre y hemos venido en ese momento tan incómodo que se forma después del coito.

— ¿En serio Maura? Estas hablando de mi madre, ¿crees que realmente quiero imaginarme algo así? —Jane renegó con la cabeza intentando no visualizar la imagen que Maura describió.

—Piénsalo…hemos llegado a casa de tu madre y aún no la hemos visto… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? —Sonrió divertidamente. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Jane que le hablasen de su madre y la posibilidad de que estuviese teniendo relaciones íntimas con un hombre— Vas a conocer a tu nuevo padrastro…

— ¡Maura! —Resopló al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada— Mi madre no está con un hombre, estará en el patio trasero tendiendo la ropa —Alzó la voz— ¿Ma? ¿Mamá, estás ahí? —Caminó por la casa en busca de su madre. _¡Maldita sea!,_ Maura le había hecho dudar.

—Yo que tú no miraba en su dormitorio, quizás interrumpas… —Maura rió a carcajada limpia.

— _¡Hola!_ —Se escuchó decir a Frankie quien aparecía en casa como de la nada.

—Hola, ¿cómo estáis? —Después de saludarlos, Maura levantó la voz para que Jane la escuchase desde donde estuviese— No busques más Jane, tú madre ha venido con tus hermanos.

—Hola cariño —Dijo Ángela justo antes de darle un beso a Maura en la mejilla acompañado de un abrazo. Jane apareció en el salón—. ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Hola _ma. _Solo quería saber si estabas en casa —Jane miró a Maura—. ¿Ves cómo yo tenía razón?

—Ya lo sé Jane, antes quería burlarme de ti —Sonrió—. Tommy, ¿Cómo vais en mi casa? ¿Queda mucho?

—Solo queda el dormitorio de invitados y parte del baño. Intentaremos tenerlo todo listo para el lunes, o el martes como mucho.

—Por mí no os preocupéis, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis Tommy, Maura sabe que mi casa es suya todo el tiempo que necesite. —Les ofreció una lata de cerveza a todos—. Bueno _ma_, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—En nada hija, la comida ya está lista y como ves mesa también. Podemos comer cuando queráis.

—Bien, porque me muero de hambre —Informó Frankie. Tomó la iniciativa de ir a la mesa, el resto lo siguió.

* * *

><p>—Jane, tu amiga Sam está muy buena —Frankie se sentó en el sofá, entre su hermana y Maura—. ¿De verdad que no le gustan los hombres? Porque juraría que anoche la vi mirándome de pies a cabeza —Dijo totalmente convencido.<p>

Jane cerró los ojos y renegaba una y otra vez con la cabeza lamentando el desafortunado comentario de su hermano Frankie.

—"_¿Anoche la vi?_" —Repitió Maura para acto seguido girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de Jane—. ¿De qué Sam habla tu hermano? ¿Sam Hamilton, la del laboratorio del trabajo?

— ¿…Sam? —Preguntó Jane para ganar tiempo.

—Hermanita… ¿quién es Sam? —Quiso saber Tommy quien no dejaba de mirar a su hermana.

—Ya voy mamá… —Su madre no lo estaba llamando pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Frankie para marcharse a la cocina después de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata con aquella pregunta.

— ¡Jane! —Se quejó Maura—. Te estoy hablando, no intentes buscarte una excusa mientras evades mi pregunta. ¿Para qué te fue a visitar Sam anoche en tu casa y exactamente en la noche?

— ¿¡Me estas reclamando algo Maura!? —Preguntó incrédula.

—Solo te recuerdo que anoche eras tú quien no paraba de aconsejarme que no fuese a cenar con Ellen, también me pediste muchas explicaciones y mírate… Resulta que esa misma noche tú tenías planes con otra.

—De acuerdo, a mí también me llaman… —Tommy abandonó de inmediato el salón.

— ¿En serio estas celosa? —Jane sonrió irónicamente acompañado de un resoplo—. Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no, Sam y yo no hicimos absolutamente nada.

— ¿No hicisteis nada, Jane? ¿Y porque no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con ella? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta lógica.

—Porque no lo sabía.

— ¡Oh, claro! no lo sabias… —Renegó varias veces con la cabeza— ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

— ¡No lo sabía Maura! Ella fue a casa sobre las once y sin avisar. Solo se quedó alrededor de veinte minutos, le invite a pasar por simple educación y Frankie estuvo presente en todo momento mientras Sam estaba en casa, puedes preguntárselo a él.

— ¿Y porque fue a tu casa tan tarde? A esa hora solo se puede hacer una cosa… —Quizás Maura estaba exagerando y eso no le dejaba entender que Jane no le mentía, pero en estos momentos no podía controlar sus celos.

— ¡Basta Maura! —Estaban en plena _semi-discusión_, pero sin gritar—. No hicimos nada y me estoy empezando a enfadar —Se puso de pie—. Tú te acostaste con un tío hace poco más de un mes, ¿te recuerdo que eres bisexual? Porque por esa regla yo también tendría derecho a molestarme contigo por lo que hiciste.

—Pero no es lo mismo Jane. Sabes que si mantengo relaciones sexuales con un tío es solo eso, sexo. No quiero a un hombre como pareja así que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, no volveré a ver a ese chico.

—Sí es lo mismo, al menos a mí me sienta igual de mal que te acuestes con un hombre que con una mujer.

Maura miró a otro lado frunciendo el ceño y evitando la mirada de Jane porque sabía que lo ella decía tenia lógica, así que intentó girar el tema de conversación.

— ¡No intentes despistarme! —Maura se puso de pie para quedar más o menos a la altura de ella— ¿Anoche pasó algo entre Sam y tú?

—Por supuesto que no Maura —Dijo totalmente la verdad.

Mientras estuviese soltera, Jane podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien fuese, con todos y todas menos Sam Hamilton, pensó Maura. La forense no soportaba a esa mujer desde que estudiaban en el mismo colegio cuando ambas eran pequeñas. Sam fue la típica niña engerida e insoportable.

— ¿De verdad?

—Allá tú si no confías en mí.

—No te enfades, estamos hablando tranquilamente... Jane —La siguió con la mirada— ¡Jane! regresa aquí…por favor —Ordenó.

— ¡Arrrggh! eres insoportable Maura —Jane salió al porche, necesitaba un poco de aire porque en este momento solo quería matar a su hermano.

* * *

><p>— ¿Habéis discutido? —Preguntó cuando la vio salir de casa— No fue mi intención Jane —Dijo Frankie mientras fumaba tabaco. Junto a Tommy se encontraba en el porche de la casa.<p>

— ¡Cada vez te pareces más a mamá! ¿No podrías mantener tu bocaza cerrada? —Jane estaba visiblemente enfadada.

—Tampoco lo pagues con él, ha sido un comentario desafortunado pero sin malas intenciones —Dijo Tommy intentando calmar la conversación.

—Cállate Tommas.

—Lo siento Jane —Volvió a disculparse su Frankie—, no me di cuenta. Anoche Sam y tú no hicisteis nada más que hablar, no pensé que Maura se iba a molestar si hablaba de ella.

—Quiero a Maura, ¿¡por qué tienes que estropearlo todo Frankie!? —Agitó sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo a modo de protesta y enfado.

— ¿Perdón? —Enarcó una ceja— ¿¡Estropearlo todo!?

—Sí, estropearlo todo. Ahora_ Mau _pensará que Sam me gusta o que somos más amigas de lo normal… Comentarios como el de antes no me ayudan frente a Maura. ¡Intenta pensar antes de hablar!

— ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! no fue mi intención causarte problemas. ¿Sabes qué? me parece mal que me culpes y me responsabilices a mí de algo que no cometí. Fuisteis Maura y tú quienes rompisteis vuestra relación, ¡no lo pagues conmigo si ahora no estáis juntas!

Frankie bajó las escaleras del porche y tiró el cigarro al suelo de la calle, lo pisó con el zapato. Continuó caminando alejándose poco a poco de la casa.

—Frankie, espera… —Jane estaba molesta pero supo que lo había pagado injustamente con su hermano e intentó retenerlo aunque sin éxito.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Jane se giró después de escuchar a Maura. Sin más se sentó en una de las sillas del porche y miró al frente.

— ¿No crees que ya hemos hablado bastante? —Respondió Jane.

—Mamá vuelve a necesitarme… —Tommy entró en casa para dejarlas a solas.

—Confío en ti Jane… —Hubo un pequeño silencio. Maura se sentó a su lado— Te creo ¿de acuerdo? sé que no mientes respecto a Sam, pero no he podido evitar sentir celos. No quería que te molestases con tu hermano por mi culpa, y tampoco debí reaccionar de ese modo. He arruinado un momento familiar, lo siento mucho Jane.

—No te preocupes por él, y no has arruinado nada. Frankie estará comprando cervezas en la gasolinera más próxima.

Se creó un silencio que pronto fue interrumpido por Maura.

— Escuché parte de la conversación que tuviste con tu hermano aquí fuera… —Maura depositó la mano en la rodilla de ella—, Jane, yo también te quiero, sé que anoche no pasó nada entre Sam y tú, pero si hubiese pasado yo no tendría motivos para preocuparme por nada, ¿sabes por qué? porque soy consciente de que tú me quieres y aunque tengas sexo con otras, soy yo en quien piensas.

—Pues deja de ponerte celosa porque es eso lo que me pasa contigo. Da igual si estoy con otras personas, al final del día pienso en ti una y otra vez. Anoche Sam y yo solo hablamos de cosas de trabajo y, como ya te dije, Frankie estaba delante en todo momento.

—Lo siento, me he sentido celosa cuando he sabido que anoche estabas con otra persona. Hace tiempo te acostaste con ella y aunque eso pasó cuando tú y yo ya no éramos pareja, creí que sentías la necesidad de buscar en ella cosas que ahora no encuentras en mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya no somos pareja, quizás yo no te interese tanto como cuando si lo éramos… —Esquivó por segundos su mirada.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Arrugó el entrecejo. Hizo que la mirase—. Maura, cariño, no dudes de mis sentimientos por ti, ¿de acuerdo? —Le acarició la mano— Lo de hace tiempo entre Sam y yo fue después de una desafortunada borrachera. Solo te quiero a ti y no necesito buscar nada en otras personas que no sean tú por dos razones. La primera; tú sigues dándome todo lo que necesito, y la segunda; sigo esperando…

— ¿Esperando? —Preguntó confusa e intrigada.

—Ahora estamos separadas pero confió en que vendrán tiempos mejores en cuanto a estar juntas se refiere. Solo nos queda esperar y encontrar nuestro momento.

—Yo también confió en que volvamos a estar juntas —Sonrieron tiernamente.

—O al menos eso espero porque no me veo buscando a otra forense que se parezca a ti y me regale momentos tan divertidos como los de no morir en el intento cuanto se dispone a suponer algo…

—Eres taaaaan idiota Jane. Yo se suponer pero…

Maura fue interrumpida por el inesperado y apasionado beso que ella depositó en sus labios.

—No quiero escuchar tu teoría de por qué no quieres suponer, me la sé de memoria señorita Isles...

—Bueno, si tengo que insistir en explicarte mi teoría para que vuelvas a besarme, puedo decirte que no es justo suponer en casos como los de… —Maura vuelve a ser interrumpida por otro beso de Jane.

* * *

><p>— ¿Maura ya se ha ido? —Preguntó Tommy confuso— ¿Realmente el comentario de Frankie ha supuesto que os enfadéis seriamente?<p>

— ¿Qué? —Jane negó con la cabeza— No, claro que no. Maura y yo no estamos enfadadas. Se ha ido porque había quedado con una de sus primas —Se sentó en el sofá, junto a él y su madre.

—Hija… ¿Por qué estáis en esta situación?

—Mamá…solo ha sido una _pelea_ sin importancia. Te prometo que no se ha ido enfadada y que yo tampoco lo estoy con ella.

—No me refiero a eso cariño. Maura y tú os amáis, ¿de verdad tenéis que llegar hasta este punto?

—No te sigo_ ma_ —Frunció el ceño estando bastante confundida.

—Creo que sé lo que mamá quiere decir y tiene razón —Tommy se dispuso a explicarse mejor—. Jane, ¿os habéis parado a pensar en la relación que actualmente tenéis ella y tú? Yo diría que todavía sois pareja pero vosotras sois las únicas que no lo sabéis…

—Exacto, es justo eso a lo que me quiero referir —Ángela volvió a intervenir—. Dijisteis que poníais fin a vuestra relación como pareja pero ahora estáis todo el día juntas. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te molestas?

Jane se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no sabía porque pero estaba cómoda teniendo esta conversación.

— ¿Puedes decirme cual es la diferencia entre la _relación_ que tenéis ahora Maura y tú, y la que teníais cuando erais pareja? —Preguntó Anglea.

—Muy fácil… —Jane se tomó su tiempo para intentar saber cuál era la diferencia. Hasta ahora ella no se había formulado esa pregunta.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Jane?

Ángela y Tommy sonrieron ante la cara confusa de la morena.

—Vale, quizás no hay mucha diferencia pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Nosotras necesitábamos tiempo para no agobiarnos y ese ahí donde ahora nos encontramos, definitivamente tenemos que tomar ese tiempo.

— ¿Para qué necesitáis tiempo? Ahora que estáis _separadas _no dejáis de pasar casi las veinticuatro horas juntas, tampoco dejáis de enfadaros cuando una tercera persona entra en vuestras vidas.

—Ejemplos: Robin y Sam —Se apresuró a decir Tommy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias Tommy, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que lleve la cuenta —Dijo una irónica Jane.

—Es más —prosiguió Ángela con su argumento—, todavía vais una a casa de la otra frecuentemente, estoy casi segura de que juntas mantenéis relaciones…sexuales.

— ¡_Ma!_…. —Jane rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

—Perdona, no quiero meterme en eso, solo es parte de mi opinión. En definitiva, estáis todo el tiempo juntas. Creo que la única diferencia entre la relación de ahora con la de antes, es que no vivís juntas, porque todo lo demás está como antes entre vosotras.

— ¿Puedo añadir algo más pero sin que te enfades?

—Adelante Tommy.

—Yo pienso todo lo que mamá acaba de decir y añado que, en mi opinión, Maura y tú estáis mejor y más unidas sentimentalmente ahora que en vuestros últimos meses siendo pareja. ¿El motivo? creo que las dos necesitabais y buscabais demostraros cosas que últimamente no os demostrabais en el día a día como pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas más tarde, ese mismo día en casa de Jane...<strong>

— ¡Por fin llegas Maura! —Caminó hasta la puerta, frente a Maura.

—Lo siento, creo haberte dicho que me iba a quedar toda la tarde con mi prima, y no recuerdo tener planes contigo para hoy. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No ha pasado nada —Agarró la mano de Maura y jaló de ella sin ser bruta. Ambas empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cocina—. Ven, siéntate y escúchame atentamente porque quiero decirte algo importante, muy importante.

— ¡No! —Se dejaba guiar por Jane— Por favor, dime que Tommy y los otros pintores no se han equivocado de color verde para el baño del dormitorio… —Maura empezaba a hiperventilar.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no es eso! —Detuvo sus pasos y la miró— Un momento… ¿en serio consideras que diciéndote las palabras: "_algo muy importante",_ me quiero referir al color del baño?

—Bueno…para mi es "_importante, muy importante_" que den con el tono exacto de verde que les pedí.

—De verdad que eres un caso perdido… en fin, regresemos a lo que quería decirte. ¿Estas preparada? No bromeo cuando digo que es importante lo que quiero comentarte… Necesito absolutamente toda tu atención.

Vale, ahora era Jane la que en cualquier momento podría empezar a hiperventilar. No era fácil pero necesitaba hacerlo…

—Empiezas a asustarme Jane. ¿Te pasa algo grave? —Le agarró ambas manos.

—No. Sentémonos aquí.

Maura y Jane re sentaron en los taburetes de la cocina, la separación entre ambas era la barra americana de la cocina de la casa de Jane.

—De acuerdo, pero ve al grano porque estoy nerviosa y asustada. La última vez que decidimos tener una conversación seria fue paraya sabes que... —_La ruptura entre ambas._

—Lo sé —Asintió con la cabeza—. Esta vez también ese para tratar algo sobre ese mismo tema.

— ¿El qué? ¡Oh, no! —Negó continuamente con la cabeza— ¡No, no, no! —Con ambas manos se tapó los oídos y se puso de pie—. No quiero escucharlo, no estoy preparada para que me digas que estás empezando algo especial con otra persona.

— ¿Perdón? ¡No, Maura! tampoco es eso. Vuelve —Sin levantarse, le agarró la mano e hizo que volviese a tomar asiento.

— ¿No es eso? —Preguntó incrédula.

—No, bueno en realidad sí es algo _especial_… —Sonrió presa del nerviosismo.

—Te escucho.

—Bien —Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse un poco—. Me gustaría y necesito hablar seriamente contigo. Es sobre… —Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—, nuestra relación, bueno mejor dicho, sobre nuestra ruptura como pareja. ¿Sigo o prefieres que pare?

—Sigue, por favor. ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

—Hoy he tenido una charla con mi madre y con Tommy, una cosa llegó a la otra y…he reflexionado sobre algo que mi hermano ha dicho y que desde entonces no puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

—Vale, ¿y que ha dicho?

—Estábamos hablando de ti y de mí, de nuestra relación y de estar separadas pero estando juntas etc…

Maura asentía con la cabeza mientras ella iba hablando. Casi ni parpadeaba y no se perdía ni una sola palabra de las que Jane iba soltando por su boca.

—Entonces —Jane continuó—, Tommy dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar sobre nosotras. Después de mucho pensar en eso, creo que mi hermano me ha abierto los ojos.

—Jane, por favor, ¿qué es eso que ha dicho y que te hizo pensar?

—Ha dicho que cree que nosotras dos estamos _mejor_ y más unidas ahora que en nuestros últimos meses siendo novias, y entonces me he parado a pensar en eso y creo que tiene razón. ¿Por qué nos separamos tú y yo, Maura? Supuestamente porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y eso nos empezaba afectar, ¿cierto?

—Se supone que era por eso…¿no? —Maura no respondió muy segura.

—Tranquila, yo también dudo de que era por eso. Y es ahí donde creo que Tommy tiene razón. _Mau_, ahora tú y yo estamos practicante todo el tiempo juntas, se puede decir que somos pareja pero sin vivir juntas. ¿Hasta ahí estás de acuerdo?

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Bien, pues creo que ambas nos _asustamos_ en nuestros últimos meses de relación y antes de caer en la rutina, decidimos poner fin por un tiempo a la relación de pareja. Es más, Tommy mencionó que él cree que dejamos de ser pareja porque ambas necesitábamos demostrarnos el amor que nos tenemos. ¿Y sabes?…he reflexionado también sobre eso y es exactamente lo que pienso yo…

Otro silencio, esta vez por parte de ambas.

—Jane… —Fue lo único que Maura consiguió decir porque rápidamente guardó silencio. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué? —Jane la miró fijamente a los ojos— Perdona, ¿te estoy agobiando con esta conversación? Lo siento, perdóname. Podemos…podemos parar y…

—No Jane —La interrumpió— Tu hermano tiene razón, hasta ahora yo tampoco me había parado a pensar en el por qué rompimos si en el fondo estamos más juntas ahora que cuando éramos novias.

— ¿De verdad opinas así?

—Totalmente Jane —Las manos de Jane descansaban sobre la barra americana y Maura aprovechó para agarrarle de ambas— Nosotras dijimos que necesitábamos tiempo porque últimamente pasábamos mucho rato juntas debido a que convivimos y trabajamos en el mismo lugar pero si lo piensas…no tiene sentido.

—No, porque aproximadamente una semana después de romper, nuestras visitas eran frecuentes y buscábamos excusas para estar juntas en todo momento —Completó el argumento de la forense.

— ¡Exacto! —Sonrió contagiando a Jane.

—Crees…no sé… ¿Crees que estaría bien si…?

— ¿Qué si estaría bien volver a intentar retomar nuestra relación?

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad no lo sé… ¿Qué crees tú?

La tensión se podía palmar en el ambiente, el momento era bastante tenso pero nada incómodo para ninguna de las dos.

—Yo te quiero Maura, y tú a mí también. Creo que desde que nos separamos pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y no miento al decir que en varias ocasiones nos hemos provocado mutuamente para intentar conseguir los celos y atención de la otra.

—Sí, las provocaciones eran una locura —Ambas rieron recordando algunos de esos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo mejor que podemos hacer? ¿Estar juntas, esperar a no precipitarnos, respetar el tiempo que necesitábamos y no vernos por una temporada…?

—No sé Jane. La verdad tengo las mismas dudas que tú. Quiero estar contigo pero no quiero que nos arriesguemos y eso juegue en nuestra contra. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí —Jane le acarició las manos— _Mau_, ¿estaría presionándote si te digo que me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

— ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó esperanzadora.

—Sí, pero si realmente ambas queremos. Lo último que quiero es que retomemos nuestra relación estando presionadas o inseguras de querer hacerlo y destrozar el cariño que nos tenemos.

—Jane, te quiero. Si volvemos a estar juntas créeme que no lo haría bajo presión. Soy feliz muy estando a tu lado, por eso creo que es el momento de volver a intentar estar juntas.

—Me gusta tanto escucharte decir eso… —Jane dibujó una amplia y tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Bueno, que me dices? ¿Lo intentamos detective Rizzoli?

—Por supuesto que sí forense Isles —Otra risa nerviosa se apodero del momento—. ¿Ahora que toca? ¿Otra provocación para caer en tu juego y terminar en mi dormitorio?

—_Uhmmm_, no suena nada mal —Maura se humedeció los labios con la lengua a la vez que sonreía con picardía— En realidad las provocaciones tenían su punto…

—Y eran una tentadora locura —Recordó Jane—. Tus provocaciones eran arriesgadas y constantes, admítelo —Rió viendo la cara que puso Maura.

— ¿Y las tuyas qué? ¿O es que voy a tener que recordarte cuando me acorralaste contra la pared del ascensor y terminaste besándome?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Se te han olvidado todas las veces que tú me provocaste Maura? Por si es así, déjame recordarte cuando estábamos en la morgue y terminamos en el dormitorio de tu casa, justo quince minutos después de tus repetidas provocaciones…

—Pero tú jugabas a no besarme y eso era muchísimo peor que mis provocaciones…

—Ok, ok, ok. ¡Paramos! —Jane se puso de pie deteniéndose al lado de Maura, le agarró una mano e hizo que se pusiese de pie— Estamos reconciliándonos, creo que lo que tendría que venir después de una reconciliación es un beso de película y no una discusión por demostrar quién provocaba más, ¿no crees? —Pasó las manos por alrededor del cuello de Maura dejando ambas bocas a una distancia de unos diez centímetros.

—Tienes razón, cariño. —Con una sonrisa juntó sus labios a los de Jane y se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

—"_Cariño_…", que bien suena eso —Admitió.

—Sí, suena bien, pero mejor es saber que al fin volvemos a estar juntas —Otro tierno y apasionado beso se apoderó del momento.

Ambas se amaban, ¿entonces…para qué negarse a estar juntas?


	7. ¿Precipitación?

**Hola a todos. Perdón por no actualizar hasta hoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 07<strong>

El despertador sonaba a las 7:00 de la mañana…

—Buenos días —Dijo Jane después de apagar el despertador— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Buenos días —Maura sonrió y estiró su cuerpo—. Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bastante bien. Esta madrugada me he despertado y al verte a mi lado simplemente he sido feliz —Jane se acurrucó y acopló al cuerpo de Maura. Momentos como esos eran los que extrañaba cada mañana que despertaba sin ella—. ¿En qué piensas _Mau_? —Dijo logrando sacar a la forense de sus pensamientos.

—En lo de anoche. Me encantó pero todo fue muy rápido.

—Sí, ha sido un poco "locura" —Ambas sonrieron.

Otros segundos de silencio.

— Jane… ¿Y si anoche nos precipitamos? —Preguntó una dudosa Maura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió en un tono de voz normal.

—Ya sabes…lo que hablamos, volver a ser pareja. Como ya hemos dicho fue todo rápido y un tanto _alocado _—Maura giró la cabeza para poder encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

— ¿Perdón? —Jane frunció el ceño y se incorporó a la cama quedando sentada— ¿Consideras esto un error? —Preguntó sin más.

—No he dicho eso Jane —Intentó explicarse pero fue interrumpida.

—Pero lo estás pensando Maura…

—No estoy pensando eso.

— ¿Entonces porque haces preguntas como esas?

—Porque me pareció buena idea comentar contigo lo de anoche, nada más.

—Yo diría que lo que has preguntado no era un comentario, era más bien una afirmación.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no malinterpretar mis palabras? —Maura conocía aquella cara que Jane estaba poniendo, era justo la que venía antes de la del enfado.

— ¿Mal interpretar tus palabras? —Sonrió irónicamente—. Has sido tu quien ha dicho que nos hemos precipitado… —Jane no entendía porque Maura pensaba eso sobre lo que ayer pasó.

—No lo considero un error porque no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, ni de haber dicho que te quiero porque realmente siento eso por ti. Tan solo pienso que ha sido todo muy rápido y no quiero que salga mal. Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando yo ahora? ¡Que no tendríamos que haber tenido la conversación de anoche ni el momento de cama si hoy te ibas a arrepentir de estar conmigo! —Jane vestía únicamente con un short, sus pechos estaban al descubierto pero no se tapó con nada antes de levantarse de la cama. Se inclinó al suelo recogiendo su blusa de la noche anterior y se la puso mientras salía del dormitorio a paso ligero.

— ¿Qué te pasa, eh!? —Exclamó Maura quien se enrolló la sabana tapando gran parte de su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y fue tras ella— Jane, cariño, escúchame. Se lo que estás pensando y estás equivocada. Te prometo que para mí esto no ha sido un error y tampoco me arrepiento de lo que anoche pasó entre nosotras —Ambas se encontraban en el baño.

—Primero, no me llames; "_cariño_", y segundo, en estos momentos me da igual lo que pienses. Solo quiero ducharme para irme a trabajar y perderte de vista el mayor tiempo posible.

—Por favor Jane, deja que me explique —Con una mano agarró el brazo de ella para llamar su atención y que la mirase, con la otra mano agarraba la sábana que permanecía alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No, ya te has explicado bastante bien —Se zafó de Maura y caminó hasta la ducha abriendo el grifo.

—Sé que en estos momentos estas molesta, pero ha sido un mal entendido. Anoche pasó algo entre nosotras y hoy simplemente estoy reflexionando lo que sucedió. Me surgió una duda y quise compartirla contigo, no entiendo porque llegas a la equivocada conclusión de que para mí es un error.

—Maura, vete fuera del baño, quiero ducharme —Se amarró el cabello con un coletero para no mojárselo.

—Jane… —Resopló dándose por vencida. Rizzoli era muy cabezota cuando se enfadaba, y más si lo hacía sin razón— Te estaré esperando en la cocina. Prepararé un café y algo para desayunar mientras hablamos de esto.

—Mis planes son ducharme, vestirme e irme. En ninguna de esas tres cosas estas tú, así que no pierdas el tiempo esperándome —Sin ser violenta ni bruta, Jane empujó a Maura hasta la puerta y cuando consiguió que saliese cerró con llave.

Jane intentaba pensar que aquello fue un mal entendido pero no conseguía verlo de esa manera. Lo que Maura le había dicho golpeaba fuertemente la ilusión que desde anoche se había hecho respecto a retomar la relación con ella, la mujer a la que ama.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días Maura, esto es lo que quería que analizaras —Le dio una bolsa transparente, dentro se encontraban distintos tipos de armas blancas.<p>

—Bien, en cuanto lo tenga no tardo en llamarte.

—Gracias… —Después de pensarlo por segunda vez, decidió preguntárselo— ¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada Frankie.

— ¿Nada? Jane tiene la misma mala cara que tú… —Hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar segundos después— Maura, ¿en serio seguís enfadadas por mi comentario de ayer en casa de mi madre respecto a Sam?

—No, no es por eso —Maura continuó trabajando en el laboratorio de la comisaria.

— ¿No, y entonces por qué? Tú podrás engañarme, pero conozco perfectamente a mi hermana. Está enfadada, muy seria y haciendo el doble de trabajo de lo normal para mantener su mente ocupada…

—Vale —Suspiró dejando de trabajar para poder mirarlo—. Estamos enfadadas. ¿Necesitabas algo? tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

— ¿Lo siento muchísimo, de acuerdo? —Dijo un arrepentido Frankie volviendo a lamentar el comentario de Sam el día anterior—. Mira, supongo que Jane ya te lo ha dicho pero no le has creído porque ambas seguís enfadadas, pero es cierto, hace dos noches entre ella y Sam no pasó exactamente nada —Maura intentaba hablar pero él no la dejaba—. Tú bien sabes que siento una terrible adoración por mi hermana y que a ti te tengo un especial cariño, lo último que quiero es que vosotras estéis mal por mí.

— ¿Qué? No Frankie, te prometo que no es eso lo que nos…

— ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? ¿Necesitas que nos reunamos tú, Jane y yo para arreglarlo? —Él creía que ella y su hermana seguían enfadadas por su comentario— Si hubiese sabido que Sam te disgusta tanto, no hubiese dicho nada.

—No es por eso. Ayer Jane y yo hablamos sobre lo de Sam y ya lo hemos arreglado. Ahora mismo tu hermana y yo estamos enfadas por un asunto que pasó esta mañana y te prometo que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso. Quédate tranquilo, ¿sí? —Maura le acarició el brazo para hacerle entender que no debía preocuparse.

— ¿Es cierto o solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal?

—No te miento, es por otro asunto. Ahora me gustaría seguir trabajando…

—Por supuesto. Pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, déjamelo saber. favor.

—Entendido. Gracias Frankie.

* * *

><p>Jane vio como Maura por fin llegaba, no pudo esperar a que estuviese dentro para informarle de que…:<p>

—Estoy esperando dentro de tu despacho porque la señora de la limpieza estaba fregando la parte de fuera y no quería estorbarle. Dicho esto, vine únicamente para traerte la carpeta con las hojas que necesito que firmes.

— ¿Podemos hablar mientras los firmo? —Preguntó Maura entrando al despacho.

—Encima de tu escritorio he dejado dichas hojas del caso —Evitó así responder a su pregunta—, ahora estoy esperando a que los firmes y a que me des los de la semana pasada para llevarme ambos documentos.

Maura cerró con llave su despacho y se guardó la lleve en el bolsillo. Era la única manera que tenia de poder hablar con Jane de lo de esta mañana.

—Abre la puerta Maura, tengo mucho trabajo y pocas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo si no es por temas del trabajo —Finalmente la miró a los ojos siendo correspondida de igual manera.

—No voy a abrir la puerta hasta que no hayas escuchado mi explicación a lo de esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué quieres que escuche algo que no me interesa? —Jane se mostraba totalmente indiferente.

—Por qué te quiero y no voy a permitir que nos enfademos por un estúpido mal entendido.

Le costó, pero Jane no quiso mostrarse débil al escuchar aquel; "te quiero", que Maura le acaba de decir.

—No ha sido un mal entendido, ya te he dicho que has sido muy clara al decir que anoche nos precipitamos.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no es eso lo que quise decir. Jamás me arrepentiré de hacer el amor contigo, y mucho menos de decirte lo mucho que te quiero porque no estaría mintiendo.

—Pues parece ser que esta mañana pensabas diferente. ¿Cuándo mentías? ¿Anoche queriendo volver conmigo, o esta mañana no queriendo nada de mí?

— ¡Jane! no seas cabezota. A día de hoy sigo pensando que te amo, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

— ¿Has terminado ya? —Jane intentó mantenerse dura e indiferente a sus palabras. Seguía molesta por las palabras de Maura.

—No, no he terminado. Esta mañana solo intentaba decirte que lo de anoche fue todo muy rápido y que quizás deberíamos ir poco a poco. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu pareja y estoy deseando que volvamos a vivir juntas, pero todo a su tiempo. No quiero que corramos porque de verdad te quiero y por eso me encantaría que esta vez sí saliese bien. No quiero volver a pasar por otra separación al haber corrido en el inicio de esta nueva oportunidad.

—No quiero hablar más contigo, pero solo te diré que tus palabras no son coherentes y por eso me enfado —Intentó ir hasta la puerta, que seguía cerrada, pero Maura se interpuso en su camino poniéndose frente a ella.

—De acuerdo, dime por qué no son coherentes —Estaban a un metro de distancia.

—Dices una cosa pero actúas de manera muy diferente. ¿Si me quieres para que vamos a ir despacio? Maura, no necesito ir despacio contigo para saber que deseo volver a ser la pareja que éramos hace unos meses. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero la que parece no entender las cosas eres tú. ¿Tanto te cuesta a ti entender que te amo?

— ¿¡Entonces cuál es el problema, Maura!?

— ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? Porque yo creo que no lo haces. ¿Quieres que estemos juntas? ¡Adelante! seamos pareja y vayámonos hoy mismo a vivir juntas.

—Deja de hacer eso… —Pidió Jane, no quería que le tratase como a una niña en plena rabieta.

— ¡No Jane! Deja tú de ser tan idiota y cabezota. ¿De verdad dudas de que te quiera porque esta mañana haya dicho que quizás nos precipitemos con la decisión de anoche? pues lo siento, no quise herir tus sentimientos. Solo estaba tratando de conseguir que nuestra relación no se rompiese dentro de unos meses porque no estoy preparada para volver a sufrir al tener que hacerme la idea de estar separadas.

Maura más que molesta estaba dolida por el comportamiento de Jane. Lógicamente la quería y tan solo trataba de que esta vez su relación no se rompiese por tomar decisiones precipitadas.

—Ahí tienes… —Dijo Maura después de ir al escritorio y terminar por firmar los documentos que Jane le había traído. Junto a esos documentos dejó los que ya tenían firmados y se podía llevar. Acto seguido fue hasta la puerta y dejó las llaves puestas para que Jane pudiese abrir cuando quisiera. Maura volvió al escritorio y se sentó en la silla poniéndose a trabajar frente al ordenador portátil.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Jane, sentada en el sofá y mirando al suelo, se tomaba unos segundos para intentar aclarar su cabeza después de escuchar toda aquella información. Después de estar un poco más calmada, decidió hablar.

—Lo siento Maura —Otra pausa pero esta vez mucho más corta—. Tan solo me molesté al escucharte decir eso, yo también deseo estar contigo y quizás no pensé en la posibilidad de empezar despacio para que todo funcione bien entre nosotras —Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio—. No quise que discutiésemos y mucho menos enfadarte.

—No estoy enfadada, estoy decepcionada —Sentenció mirándola a los ojos—. Los documentos están firmados y la puerta ya se puede abrir, por lo tanto puedes salir que era lo que querías… —Maura no la miró para decirle aquello último.

Un gran suspiro salió de lo más profundo de Jane que intentaba no llorar. Abandonó el despacho y se refugió en la soledad de cualquier rincón donde nadie pudiese interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"_**Decepcionada**_". Esa fue sin duda la palabra procedente de Maura que más le dolió escuchar a Jane.

* * *

><p>—Frankie, te debo una disculpa. Ayer en casa de <em>ma <em>no quise ser tan idiota contigo pero en ese momento no pude controlarme. Quería que todo estuviese bien con Maura y conmigo, por eso te hablé así. Lo siento ¿vale?

—Me da igual, no me importa nada de lo que contigo pase —Respondió su hermano sentado en la mesa de su escritorio. Trabajaba en uno de los casos.

—Estás mintiendo, ya me han dicho que has hablado con Maura y le has explicado que yo no mentía cuando dije que entre Sam y yo no pasó nada. Eso significa que te importo y mucho —Jane sonrió burlonamente..

—No te hagas la graciosilla

Jane lo sabía porque Maura, a pesar de lo que pasó hoy en el despacho, le había mandado un mensaje al teléfono diciéndole que su hermano estaba preocupado por lo que ayer había pasado en casa de Ángela.

—Te quiero y a pesar de que ahora te hagas el duro por simple orgullo, te agradezco que estando enfadado conmigo te preocupases por mí e intentaras aclararle a Maura que ayer yo le decía la verdad.

—Lo que tú digas —Se hacia el interesante.

—Deja de hacerte de rogar porque en realidad te mueres por decirme eso de: "_yo también te quiero hermana_". Así que cuando termines de trabajar te estaré esperando en el _Dirty Robber_ para invitarte a una cerveza. _Bye_ —Con una de las manos Jane le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo a su hermano y acto seguido caminó hasta la salida.

—Yo también te quiero, hermana —Dijo él después de seguir a Jane con la mirada antes de que esta desapareciera por el pasillo— Y para tu información, a mí también me han _dicho_ que no estás en tu mejor día. Si necesitas algo sabes de sobra que cuentas conmigo —Se refería a los problemas con Maura de esta mañana.

—Gracias —Jane volvió a sonreír pero esta vez por las palabras que su hermano le dedicó. Cosas como esas le animaban después de la conversación que mantuvo con Maura en el despacho.

* * *

><p>—Hola Maura, ¿vengo en mal momento?<p>

—Hola Tommy —Negó con la cabeza—. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Buenas noticias —Tommy entró en el despacho de ella y cerró la puerta—. Tu casa por fin está pintada. Toma, están son tus llaves.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió y cogió las llaves— Muchas gracias Tommy.

Maura buscó su bolso el cheque que tenía preparado para pagarle el resto del trabajo que Tommy y el resto de pintores realizaron en su casa. Ella quiso pagarle todo antes de empezar las reformas pero Tommy se negó, no aceptaría todo el dinero hasta finalizar el trabajo.

—Aquí está el resto del dinero. Muchas gracias por la rapidez que os habéis dado en pintar mi casa.

—No hay de que Maura, lo que sea por la familia —Guardó el cheque que Maura le ofreció—. Por cierto, yo que tú me quedaba otra noche en casa de Jane. Tu casa todavía apesta a pintura y te recomiendo que al menos hasta mañana no duermas allí.

— ¿Hasta mañana? —Maura alzó ambas cejas siendo sorprendida por aquella recomendación. No podía quedarse otra noche en casa de Jane, no ahora que estaban enfadadas.

—La casa necesita al menos quince horas más de ventilación para poder respirar. A mi hermana no le importa acogerte en casa el tiempo que sea necesario, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo se…pero no quiero abusar —Recordó que Tommy era ajeno a la discusión que Jane y ella habían tenido— ¿Qué sucede si duermo hoy en mi casa?

—Que empezaría a preocuparme seriamente por ti debido a que alguien tan perfecta y estricta como tú en estos temas no dormiría en una casa recién pintada la cual necesita algunas horas más de ventilación.

Todo el que conocía a Maura sabía que ella era de esas personas que cumplían _al pie de la letra_ todos los protocolos y periodos que requerían cualquier tipo de situación.

—De acuerdo. Una vez más, gracias por todo.

—De nada —Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, acto seguido Tommy se fue del edificio pero no sin antes visitar a su hermana en la planta de comisaria.

* * *

><p>—Hola Tommy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<p>

—Hola Jane. He venido a darle las llaves de su casa a Maura porque ya hemos terminado.

— ¿¡Ya!? Quiero decir…habéis terminado muy rápido… ¿Qué bien, no? —Jane intentó disimular lo mal que le sentaba saber que Maura podía irse hoy mismo de su casa.

—Tranquila, sé que Maura y tú estáis enfadadas pero tu querido hermano Tommy ha hecho algo por ti.

— ¿Perdón?

—Por alguna razón que no voy a explicarte, sé que has metido la pata con Maura y por eso le después de darle la llave y decirle que hemos terminado, le he avisado y recomendado que al menos hasta mañana no es _bueno_ que regrese a su casa... —Tommy sonrió divertido— No voy a preguntarte que ha pasado, pero será mejor que arregles las cosas con Maura.

—Y como sabes tú que… —Jane guardó un cómodo silencio. No le gustaba que nadie supiese que había discutido con Maura, pero eso ahora no le preocupó porque gracias a Tommy, y su falsa indicación, Maura tenía que quedarse mínimo otra noche en casa. Eso le daba un margen de algunas horas para poder arreglar el malentendido de hoy.

* * *

><p>—Hola Susie. ¿Dónde está la Maura? —Miraba hacia el laboratorio, no lograba ver si Maura estaba allí, en el despacho no estaba porque ya había mirado.<p>

—Ha salido a realizar un reconocimiento de un cadáver. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, gracias. Bueno sí, por favor dile que la estoy buscando. ¿Puede ser? —Preguntó un tanto confusa.

—Por supuesto, en cuanto la vea se lo diré.

—Gracias Susie —Antes de abandonar la morgue, Jane entró en el despacho de Maura y fue hasta el escritorio. Buscó una el blog de notas y arrancó una hoja en la cual escribió lo siguiente:

"_Tenemos que hablar aunque no te apetezca hacerlo con una idiota como yo. Hoy te estaré esperando en casa, deseo verte por allí en cuanto tengas tiempo libre. —__**Jane**__"._

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonar las faltas ortográficas que se me suelen colar;)<strong>


	8. Rizzoli e Isles

**Capítulo: 08**

—Gracias por venir Maura… —Jane se retiró de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

—Hola… —Maura no paró de hablar cuando entró en casa de Jane— Te advierto de que a la primera idiotez que digas, pongo fin a la conversación marchándome de aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Vaya, estás guerrera y eso me pone demasiado…

— ¿Lo ves? esa es una idiotez —Maura se giró para ir a la salida.

— ¡Era una broma para liberar tensión porque estoy nerviosa! Ven, hablemos —Le agarró de la mano y la giró rumbo al salón.

Una vez allí le ofreció algo de tomar pero Maura no quería nada. Jane se sentó en el mismo sofá donde la rubia se había sentado y decidió romper el silencio.

—Maura, siento todo lo que hoy pasó. Y vale…tenías razón al decir que era un malentendido, pero esta mañana no podía tomármelo de esa manera, me comporte un poco cabezota y solo escuchaba: "_bla, bla, bla, vamos rápido y nos hemos precipitad, bla, bla, bla_".

—Primero, fuiste muy cabezota y segundo, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—La conversación en el despacho, cuando dijiste que estabas decepcionada me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Eres la única persona a la cual no quiero defraudar ni decepcionar y esa conversación me hizo reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento —Jane acarició una de las rodillas de Maura—. Te quiero, y si necesitas tiempo para comprobar si esto funciona, adelante. Yo también quiero que nuestra relación vaya por el mejor camino, si hacemos las cosas bien desde el principio, creo que es muy difícil que a la larga lo estropeemos.

—Jane, no me has dado ni un solo motivo para sentirme decepcionada contigo —Acarició la mano de Jane—. En el despacho habías hecho que yo tocase fondo en cuanto a paciencia se refiere, realmente estaba enfadada porque seguías en modo cabezota y quizás diciéndote que estaba decepcionada me darías una pausa porque realmente te has comportado como una verdadera idiota, pero…me alegro que hayas recapacitado.

— ¿Esto quiere decir qué…? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Quiere decir que te quiero y que yo también lo he pensado con mucha calma. Quiero estar contigo Jane, y pienso que si algo tiene que salir mal, saldrá mal lo hagamos bien o no desde el principio.

Jane sonrió, esas palabras le gustaron mucho más que todas las que había tenido con Maura en el día de hoy.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que seamos pareja desde ahora mismo?

—No podemos ser pareja desde hoy mismo porque ya lo somos desde ayer… —Maura sonrió divertida— ¿Jane, hay alguien más en casa?

—Sí, el doctor Pike vino a hacerme compañía…

—Bueno, no me gusta hacerlo con público delante pero… —Maura se puso encima de Jane a horcajadas para acto seguido atacar con su lengua la de Jane.

—Mmmm —Correspondió a todos sus besos y luego bromeó— ¿Te da morbo que alguien nos pueda ver mientras lo hacemos? —Jane puso las manos en la cintura de Maura.

—Lo que me da morbo es imaginarme las caras que vas a poner cuando estés a punto de _llegar_ y yo te deje con las ganas por unos minutos… —Maura se inclinó más hacia adelante y le atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes para acto seguido estirárselo. Cosa que provocó una mayor excitación en ambas.

—Te advierto que yo también sé dejarte con las ganas —Jane le quitó la camisa y volvió a buscar su boca.

—Recuerda lo que dije sobre las idioteces…si se te ocurre hacer alguna mientras estamos teniendo sexo, te prometo que me voy —Informó Maura con una sonrisita.

—Trato hecho —Jane agarró a Maura por la cintura y uno de sus muslos poniéndose en pie y caminando rumbo al dormitorio. Mientras, la forense se agarró a su cintura con ambas piernas besando y succionando el cuello de la morena.

—Jane… —Dijo a la altura de su oído.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La detective detuvo sus pasos en mitad del pasillo.

—Estoy muy segura de que quiero hacer esto y de que el despertar de mañana no va a ser igual que el de hoy… ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Maura no quería que Jane tuviese ninguna duda.

—Lo sé desde que hace menos de veinte minutos te decidiste a venir para hablar conmigo aunque yo no me lo merecía.

—Nos queremos, así que sí te lo merecías —Ambas sonrieron tiernamente.

Lo que ligera y _tímidamente_ comenzó en el salón, salvajemente terminó en el dormitorio de Jane. Por fin todo parecía regresar a la normalidad entre Rizzoli e Isles.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo muuuy cortito pero espero que os haya gustado. Os estoy muy agradecida por acompañarme a lo largo de este fanfiction, un saludo.<strong>


End file.
